A little lesson on love
by katia1203
Summary: Severus Snape actually finds someone that loves him as much as he loves her, but what happens when he throws it all way to follow a leader that doesn't care if he lives or dies? Will he ever be able to make it up to her? SlightMarySuealert.AU MarauderEra
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I own nothing except for Catherine. Everything is the property of J.K Rowling. _

**Chapter 1**

_Bon, alors c'est quai 9 ¾. 9 ¾? C'est pas possible. _Catherine looked twice at the ticket she was holding in her hand. She was supposed to board a train that left in ten minutes from platform 9 ¾. She was standing in between platform 9 and 10, and can assure you that there was no platform 9 ¾. _Calisse_, she thought to herself, _il devrait mieux s'expliquer comment ce rendre sur le quai. _Out of all the unusual things Catherine had seen in her life, this one took the cake. And rest assured, Catherine has seen weird things. Catherine was a witch. She had just finished her fourth year, last June at the famous _Academie de Sortilege Beauxbatons _in Québec, Canada, and was about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in London, England. Catherine was forced to move to London, England after the most feared wizard of all time had killed her parents. He tried to kill her next, but she had somehow survived the attack. His killing curse didn't work on her. She was the first person to have ever survived a direct hit of the killing curse. That is why she was now being sent to her only living family. Catherine barely spoke any English and was now in the most English country one could find themselves in. She had a hard time reading, writing and speaking it. She understood ok, as long as the person didn't speak too quickly.

Getting tired of standing around, Catherine decided to walk around and see if maybe there was someone else that was also going to her school. She figured other witches and wizards should be easy to spot, even if they were in muggle clothing. Pushing her trolley, which held a rather large trunk and a cage with an owl in it, Catherine started walking up the platform. She didn't have to walk too far when she spotted another family a short distance away. One of the girls was pushing a trolley with a trunk like hers and a cage with an owl! Catherine headed over to them, "_Excusez-moi, _please, I am sorry to be a bozzur to you, but could it be possible of you to tell me 'ow to get on ze platform?" she asked them. She figured if they weren't a wizarding family, she could just walk away and let them think she was mental. "Are you off to Hogwarts? Is it your first year? Our Lily is starting her fifth year" as she pointed to a young girl with red hair and green eyes. Catherine smiled, "Eet is my first year at 'Ogwarts, but I am as well starting my fift' year. I am transferring from Québec." she finished, proud at the fact that she was up to two sentences in English that someone understood. The lady smiled warmly at her, "How fascinating, you see the trick is to just walk right through the barrier, Lily go ahead and show her how it's done." Catherine watched as the girl took off at a run and ran right through the solid barrier. She was impressed, at Beauxbatons; they took a bus that would pick them up at their house. Grabbing her trolley, Catherine started walking quickly towards the barrier, she took off at a run and waited for the collision, but none came. She found herself facing the red head on another platform where there was a red train with the words _Hogwarts Express _written on it. She was staring around in awe as the rest of the family came through the barrier. Catherine thanked them and started looking for an empty car. Finding one, she took her heavy trunk off the trolley and started trying to push it up the stairs through he train door. "Need some help?" asked a boy about her age,

"Please, zat would be appreciated." she replied,

"Oy, Sirius, get your sorry arse over here and help with this pretty lady's trunk." he said and gave her a wink. Catherine smiled back as another boy who also seemed to be her age walked over. Together the two boys lifted her trunk in an empty compartment. Catherine grabbed her owl and followed them into the train. "You new here?" asked the boy named Sirius, "Yes, I am transferring from a school in Québec. I will be starting my fift' year" she replied.

"Well it's very nice to meet you my canadian friend, I'm Sirius, and this is James. Welcome to England" he gave her a smile and held out his hand to her. She took it, and he gave it a kiss, "See you around" he said with a wink and walked out with James. She shook her head, she was used to boys flirting with her. They were all pigs back in Québec, and most of them flirted with anything that had two legs and tits. She sighed as she sat down and looked out the window. She started watching the family that helped her through the barrier. Another boy had joined them as Lily said goodbye to her parents and sister. He was an interesting looking boy who was already in the school uniform. The boy was pretty tall, and had long slightly oily black hair, which curtained around his pale face and almost hid his dark eyes. The train let out a whistle and Lily and the boy both jumped on the train and waved goodbye to Lily's family. Catherine was sitting in her compartment wishing her parents were there to say goodbye to her, when the compartment door slide open and the boy and Lily walked in. "Do you mind if we sit?" Lily asked, "Everywhere else is taken" Catherine shook her head and smiled at the girl.

"I'm Lily Evans, as you might have heard from my mom, and this Severus Snape." Lily pointed to the boy. Catherine smiled at them, "I'm Catherine Delacour"

"Very French" said Lily with a smile. "So what school in Québec are you coming from?" Lily continued.

"I come from ze _Academie de Sortilege Beauxbatons." _

"I read about that one! It's supposed to be an excellent school," Lily said excitedly.

"Eet ees. Eetz ze best in all of Nort' America" Catherine said a little sadly, she just realized how much she was going to miss being in the Palace of Beauxbatons.

"So why are you coming to England? Why not transfer to France? It can't be easy for you here." Lily asked her.

"Well, my parents were killed back 'ome, and my only living relatives are 'ere in England. My aunt moved 'ere from Québec when she was 21, I 'ave no clue as to why she did such a t'ing, and as for going to France, zey considered it, but decided zat 'Ogwarts was a better school. Plus ze French zat I speak is very different from ze French spoken in France. So zat ees why we are 'ere, even z'ough my Eenglish ees bad." Catherine replied.

"Nah, it's not that bad," Severus said with a smile. "For someone like me, who speaks no French, you're not that difficult to understand."

"Oh t'ank you" Catherine said grinning.

"So, I guess you don't know anyone yet?" Lily asked her.

"Well I met two boys earlier, I t'ink dey are our age. Zey 'elped me wit' my trunk." Catherine answered, "Zere names were James and Sirius."

"Oh yes, those two." Lily said rolling her eyes, "It figures they would take the first chance to try and pick up the new girl. All the other ones are onto them. And they won't give up easily."

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"Well they're the biggest flirts in the entire school. They are incredibly conceited. It's a wonder their brooms can even get off the ground with their big heads on it." Lily finished, and Severus laughed.

"Ze one named James said I was pretty and ze one named Sirius kissed my 'and. Zey are not zat bad looking." Catherine said with a grin. Severus rolled his eyes, but Catherine didn't notice.

"Maybe not, but they are pigs." Lily said.

"I am used to zis. Ze boys in Québec, zey start young. 'Alf of dem t'ink zey are super 'ot shit. Stupid little boys ees what zey are. Zey will like you as long as you 'ave two legs and tits." Catherine said. Lily burst out laughing and Severus smiled,

"A lot of them are like that here too," Lily said, "Right Sev." She said looking at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Severus said trying to look innocent. Catherine and Lily burst out laughing.

As the ride continued, the girls shooed Severus out of the compartment so they could change into their school uniform and robes. Catherine put on her uniform, but left her robes next to her and sat back down and continued chatting with Lily. Five minutes later Severus came storming back into the compartment and slammed the door shut causing the window to shatter.

"What the…" was all Lily could manage before glass fell all over her. Catherine stood up to brush the glass off, and at the same time waved her hand at the window and said '_Reparo'_ as all the glass instantly flew up and placed itself back in the window frame. "What ees your problem Severus?" But he didn't answer her, him and Lily were staring at her.

"What?" Catherine asked looking from Lily to Severus.

"You just did magic without a wand." Severus said.

"I know, I do eet all ze time, what is ze big deal?" she asked looking incredulous.

"Well the big deal is that not many witches and wizards are that powerful" Lily said, finally finding her voice.

Catherine shrugged, "I 'ave always been able to do zat, and I am pretty sure eet 'as nuz'ing to do wit' being powerful. So tell us Severus, why you just stormed in and broke ze glass?" Catherine said quickly changing the subject.

"Nothing, just fucking Potter and his stupid fucking mates." He said through clenched teeth. "Oo ees zis Potter?" Catherine asked.

"That would be James, they don't get along well with Severus. Well actually James and Severus hate each other, as does Sirius and Severus." Replied Lily,

"I see, and what did zey do to you?"

"Nothing," was all Severus said before sitting back down and staring out the window with a big scowl.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first ever fic, so please review and be kind! For those who do not speak french, translation are as follows:_

_Bon, alors c'est quai 9 3/4. 9 3/4? C'est pas possible. : _**Ok, so it's platform 9 3/4. 9 3/4? That's not possible**.

_Calisse. Il devrait mieux s'expliquer comment ce rendre sur le quai.: _**Fuck! They really should take time to better explain how to get onto the platform.**

_Academie de Sortilege Beaubatons.: _**The Beauxbatons school of Sorcery(or Wizardry). In french only the male tense is used when naming proper nouns. **

_Excuser-moi: _**Excuse me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I do not own any of the characters except for Catherine. Everything belong to J.K Rowling. Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone has been quoted in this chapter. _

**Chapter 2**

Finally at nightfall they reached the station. Catherine put on her robes, and went to grab her things.

"Don't. They bring them up to us." Lily said.

"Zat ees interesting, at ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ad to carry all of our t'ings up to ze Palace."

Catherine followed Lily and Severus out of the train and started walking behind a group of rowdy boys. They turned out to be James and Sirius and their friends. Rolling her eyes Lily walked past them holding on to Severus' arm as if to stop him from doing anything. Catherine started pushing past them when James grabbed her and put his arm around her, "Well hello again pretty lady. I see you've made friends with _Snivellus, _bad idea he can't be trusted, he's a Slytherin." James said,

"Yeah, you'd be much better off with us," as another arm went around her, this one belonging to Sirius.

Catherine smirked and looked at Lily who had stopped walking,

"I see what you mean, Lily, d'er 'eads are way too big, maybe we should use a seemple shrinking solution, Severus, I was told you are good at potion making, why not do one? And we can test eet on zem" Catherine said as pushed their arms away. "I 'appen to like Sly'derin's" she said and linked her arm through Severus' and followed him and Lily to an empty carriage leaving James and Sirius staring dumbfounded after her. The three of them were laughing as they climbed into the carriage.

"That was brilliant!" Lily said, "They're not used to being rejected for anyone."

"Well, I do not like conceited boys, so tell me, what ees a Sly'derin?" Catherine asked.

"It's a house," Lily said, "Hogwarts has four houses and the students are placed in these four houses in their first year, and that's where they are for all their years at Hogwarts."

"I see, at Beauxbatons we 'ad zat, but eet went by our age, 'ow does eet work 'ere?"

This time it was Severus that answered, "Well, you're sorted. Each house represents a different type of personality. You put on a magical hat and it 'reads' your mind to see your personality type. I'm in Slytherin and Lily is in Gryffindor." He finished. Catherine nodded and looked out the carriage window wondering what house she would be placed in.

They finally reached the castle and made their way into the Entrance Hall. Catherine was looking around impressed. The hall was huge! Beauxbatons was not that large. Catherine was just about to mention this to Lily and Severus, when she heard a voice say her name. She turned around and was staring at an old man with long silver hair and a long silver beard to match. "Ms. Delacour, it is a pleasure, I am Professor Dumbledore, head of this school, allow me to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He smiled and held out his hand. Catherine smiled back and shook it. "Eetz a beautiful school zat you 'ave 'ere Professor Dumbly dorr."

"I see you've made friends with Ms. Evans and Mr. Snape, wise choice, you will be sorted with the first years, if you would just follow me please." He gestured towards a room off of the hall and nodded to Lily and Severus. "See you around" Catherine said to them. They both gave her a small wave and disappeared into the Great Hall.

Dumbledore led Catherine into the small room, where she was surrounded by a bunch of small people. She thought they were midgets until she realised that they must be the first year students. Catherine stood in the back of the room and waited for something to happen. As she was thinking how pointless this was, a woman walked in. She was older and very strict looking. She let off an aura that just made you know not to fuck around with her. She looked around at them all,

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "I am Professor McGonagall. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you sit down you must be sorted into houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each house has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of school. I suggest you all smarten yourself up as much as you can while you are waiting." She eyed them all as she said this and left the room. Catherine smiled as all the first years began wondering nervously how they were going to be sorted. Some thought it was a test, which they had to perform a spell. Catherine knew how you were sorted, but decided not to tell them.

Finally Professor McGonagall came back and ushered them all out of the room and towards the great hall. Catherine stood at the back in the doorway as the first years all stopped walking and were staring up at Professor McGonagall. She had just taken out a stool and placed an old, worn hat on it. Everyone was looking at the hat, as if waiting for something to happen, when suddenly a rip opened in the brim and the hat began to sing.

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

Everyone in the hall burst into applause when the hat finished its song. Catherine clapped along with the rest of them as she looked around the hall. She caught Lily's eye and smiled at her, then looked back at the front. Professor McGonagall gestured to them to make their way to front of the hall. "Before we sort the first years, we have a new fifth year student starting here this year, she is a transfer from Québec, Canada, I hope you will all make her feel welcome. We shall sort her first, Ms. Delacour, if you please."

Catherine made her way to the front of the Great Hall, and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head and Catherine jumped when she heard a small voice in her ear.

"Hmm…Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes-and a nice thirst to prove your self, now that's interesting…So where shall I put you? Hmmm**…**well you have a fiery spirit, so it better be…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last bit and Catherine jumped. There was huge round of applause at the Gryffindor table as Catherine went and sat down with Lily. She was greeting and shaking hands with her fellow Gryffindors. "What took it so long? What was saying?" Lily asked her in a whisper, "I t'ink it wanted to place me in Ravenclaw, zen I t'ink Sly'derin, but den eet decided on Gryffindor, said some'zing about me 'aving a fiery spirit and plenty of courage." She whispered back. Lily shrugged and grinned, then turned and listened to the rest of the sorting. Finally when the last person was sorted the plates in front of them magically appeared full with food.

"Eempressive," Catherine said and started eating.

After everyone had eaten their fill, the plates magically cleared and Dumbledore stood up and started giving start of term notices after that he dismissed everyone. Just as Catherine was getting up to follow Lily, Professor McGonagall hurried over to them, "Ms. Evans, Ms. Delacour" the two girls turned around when they heard their names, "Ms. Evans, I would like you to keep close to Ms. Delacour. Show her around the school. You know the usual with new students." Professor McGonagall said.

"Of course Professor, I would be delighted." Lily said with a smile, and they started making their way out of the great hall. When they were at the door Catherine heard a voice in her ear, "So you're a Gryffindor, congrats" Catherine jumped and turned and saw Severus. She smiled at him, "Yes I suppose so, al'zough ze 'at wanted to place me in Sly'derin. Eet zen chose me for Gryffindor, saying some'zing about me 'aving a fiery spirit and plenty of courage." She said.

"What a shame, it would have been fun for you to be in my house, we could of plotted against Gryffindor." He said with a grin as he looked at Lily, who stuck her tongue out at him. Three friends laughed as they made their way to the staircase,

"Well I'm off in this direction, see you guys tomorrow in class" Severus said, and with a small wave and a smile, he walked off in another direction.

"'E seems to be a nice guy, what's 'is story?" Catherine asked Lily.

"Well I've known him since I was nine years old. We live near each other. He has it rough at his parents, his father is a muggle and is very abusive, verbally and sometimes physically." Lily said sadly,

"You're kidding!" Catherine said. Lily shook her head.

"He's really a sweet guy, just misunderstood." She continued but stopped when two girls walked over to them,

"Hey girl!" one of them said, giving Lily a big hug. "Why were you ignoring us at dinner?"

"I wasn't, you guys were just sitting too close to dumb and dumber." Lily replied returning the hug. "By the way, as you know this is Catherine. Catherine these are my friends Arabella and Mary" They smiled warmly as Catherine greeted them both. They continued up the stairs and Lily continued telling Catherine about Severus.

"He's like totally in love with her," Mary said,

"Yeah he used to always make a complete arse out of himself when she was around, he still does sometimes." Arabella said,

"Don't listen to them Catherine, it's not true" Lily said, the other two girls just snorted.

"Well, eetz obvious you are in denial for some reason, but I did notice the way 'e looked at you. You know during ze times when 'e wasn't staring at my chest" Catherine said with a smile, the other girls laughed and Lily blushed a bit,

"I told you girl, he fancies you," Arabella said.

The girls made their way into the common room, which was concealed behind a huge portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress, which they had to give a password to before entering. Lily led Catherine up to their dormitories that she shared with Arabella and Mary. They all got into their pyjamas and crawled into bed and started chatting. They were all very interested in Catherine's life back in Québec, and she asked all sorts of questions about England and Hogwarts. They talked late into the night, even though they all had classes early the next morning.

_A/N: Ok chapter 2 is now done. I hope you guys are enjoying my nonsense! I beta-less on this story, so please tell me what you think. Constructive critism is always welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I do not own anything except for Catherine. J.K Rowling owns everthing else. _

**Chapter 3**

What seemed like two minutes later, an alarm was going off and the girls dragged themselves out of bed. Once showered and dressed, they grabbed all their books and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast where they were all given their timetables. They had every class together. Catherine was pleased to see that her first class that day was double Potions. She loved Potions and was excellent in the subject. She only hoped that she could do it here. Mary groaned at their morning. "I hate Potions, I'm so terrible in it."

"I like eet a lot, I was very good at potions at Beauxbatons, I only 'ope I am as good 'ere" Catherine said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, and I love Potions too" Lily said to her. They made their way to the dungeon classroom and found that they had the class with the Slytherins. They walked in and Catherine smiled at Severus who motioned for her to go sit with him. Catherine turned to Lily and the other two, who all told her to go. She walked over to the desk, sat down and pulled out her book and wand.

"Morning sunshine, you look tired," he said brightly,

"We were up late, talking" she replied,

"Girls," he said rolling his eyes. "I see you have a wand,"

"Well I do usually use it. Sometimes I don't think of grabbing it when I'm to produce magic" she opened her book, pointed her wand at it and said an incantation. Suddenly her entire Potions book was written in French and English.

"Zat's better." She said putting her wand down. Severus was staring at her,

"That's pretty advanced." He said. She shrugged and was about to reply when she heard a familiar voice yell out. "Hey _Snivellus_, trying to pick up the new girl? Don't bother, an ugly greasy git like you has no chance." It was James. Catherine looked at Severus who turned red as some students laughed. Catherine then looked at James who winked at her. For a couple of seconds she looked from Severus to James. Severus looked a little upset, and was pointedly staring at the front of the class.

"And do you t'ink zat you 'ave a chance? I'd take, what did you call 'im again? Oh right, 'an ugly greasy git' over a conceited, stupid git like you, any day" Catherine said her temper rising, as a bunch of people started laughing. Mary and Arabella actually got up to give her a high five, while James and Sirius scowled. Severus smiled and shook his head, he leaned close to her and asked quietly,

"Do you even know what a git is?"

She looked at him, "Nope" she replied with a smile, and he actually laughed out loud.

"You're fucking awesome," he said. Catherine blushed a bit when he said that.

Before she could say anything else, the teacher walked in and started speaking to the class. "Good morning everyone, welcome back. Now before we begin today's class, I would like to remind everyone that next June you will all be sitting very important exams. The O.W.L's are very important, as they will decide what you can do in your future. Now I expect all of you to at least get an Acceptable in them, but I must warn you I do not take anyone beneath Exceeds Expectations in my N.E.W.T class. Now without further ado, today we will be brewing a potion that often comes up on the O.W.L's, The Draught of Peace. Directions are on the board as well as on page 10 in your books. Ingredients are in front; you have an hour and a half. Begin." There was a scramble as the class moved to the front to retrieve all their ingredients. Catherine joined them but was stopped at the teacher's desk. "Ah, Ms. Delacour, welcome, I am Professor Slughorn. I heard you were an exceptional Potions student at your old school." She smiled at him, "Yes, eetz my favourite subject, but I must say Professor, that I did the Draught of Peace ze year before last, surly eetz a little easy for our level?" She asked nicely.

"Well, wow, I wouldn't expect a third year to have done that. According to the ministry we are where we're supposed to be. So no, it's at the level." He said sounding surprised, "but tell me, what would you have brewed today if you were at Beauxbatons?"

"Well, probably ze _Felix Felicis_ or _Veritaserum_, but I did both of d'ose last year." She said with a shrug.

"My dear you are advanced, well for today you shall brew the Draught of Peace, and I'll see what I can come up with for you for the rest of our lessons." Professor Slughorn said to her, looking excited. She smiled politely and got all her ingredients and made her way back to her desk.

Severus was looking at her, "Well, I was the best in this class, I guess I'm about to be outshined." He said with a smile. She rolled her eyes. "Well we only do five years at Beauxbatons, not seven, so I 'ad to learn most of my N.E.W.T level magic by now. We sit our O.W.L's in ze t'ird year. Zen after zat, we do two years of intermediate wizards school before career training. Zat ees ze only reason why I seem advanced, I already did all of zis."

"So you would have been in your last year. Wow, two years ahead of us, I wonder if Dumbledore will skip you." He said.

"No, 'e won't, 'e already discussed it wit my aunt. She feels I should stay wit kids my own age no matter 'ow much I get bored, but at least I can spend ze time learning to eemproove my Eenglish." She said happily, he smiled at her,

"Didn't I already tell you your English is fine? I can understand you perfectly."

"Yes, but I can barely read or write eet. My essays are going to be difficult. My spelling and grammar are 'orrible." She replied. "But I'm sure I will manage, after all, I 'ave you and Lily," she added with a smile. He smiled back at her and started working. She set to work as well, and soon the two of them were discussing the upgrades they both made to the brewing of this potion. They got into a debate about whose was better and why. Professor Slughorn didn't stop them; he watched them both completely delighted.

"Oh, I love this. I have a feeling you two will come up with beautiful things together, two potion masters in the making. Maybe you both could write out why you think your potion is better than the other? For extra credit, no need to rush it, get to me as soon as you can" he finished happily. He looked as though his dream just came true. Catherine and Severus nodded. Catherine looked a little worried.

"Damn you and your loud arguing! If you 'ad just kept your mout' shut and admitted zat I was right all along, we wouldn't be in zis predicament where I am forced to write! " She said with a smile, she was teasing him, she wasn't mad. He laughed at her, "I would be glad to help you out with your essay"

"Why so you could just change it and make me agree wit' you?" she said with a smile,

He looked at her innocently, "I would never dream of such a thing!" She laughed at him and continued working.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: All characters are owned by J.K Rowling except for Catherine. _

_Warning: Not for a child audience. Slight sexuality towards end._

**Chapter 4**

The week passed quickly, and Catherine found herself on Sunday afternoon alone with Severus. Lily and the girls had run off somewhere leaving her alone with him, which she was not complaining about in the least. Her feelings for Severus had become a little more than platonic over the past week. Catherine smiled at Severus, "So, what shall we do?" she asked. He shrugged, "Have you seen the school grounds? We could go for a walk and I could show them to you."

"Zat would be lovely, I 'aven't 'ad ze plea'zure of seeing 'dem yet, we 'ave been so busy" she said. He offered his arm to her as they made their way out of the school.

"So tell me about yourself, what ees Severus Snapes story?" she said, taking his arm.

He shrugged, "There isn't much to tell." He said.

"Well, what about your family?" she asked him,

He stopped walking when they got to the side of the lake and stared out at it.

"Well, my mom's a witch, my dad's a muggle." He said.

"Me as well. My muzzer didn't tell my fa'der right away, eet came as a great shock when 'e found out. But 'e just dealt wit' it." She said smiling sadly. She sat down and leaned against the tree on the side of the lake and he sat down beside her.

"My dad's a right git. When he found out he threw a fit." He said bitterly. "Beat my mom, then tried to beat me, but my mom lost control and blasted him away. It just seemed to fuel his anger even more. He doesn't like much. He hates magic and everything about it." He finished bitterly, staring unfocused out to the water.

"Sounds like my uncle. 'E didn't want me 'ere, thought if 'e sent me somewhere else zen ze magic would leave me. I don't even know if 'e realises zat 'e is married to a witch." She said.

She moved around so she was in front of him. She looked him in the eyes put her hand on his arm and said, "I am really sorry about your fa'der, if zer is any' ting I can do…" he tensed at her touch, no one has ever looked at him like that, not even Lily. He looked into her pretty blue eyes and saw that she really did care. He shook his head, "There's nothing that can be done…" he said.

"Fine, zen, I will just be 'ere for you when you need someone." She smiled and sat back down beside him. They looked into the water, and he started asking her questions about her. He wanted to know everything about her, and she was just as keen to know about him. He suddenly felt himself open up to her. He couldn't explain it but something about her made him trust her. He was telling her things he never trusted to anyone, not even Lily. He trusted Lily, but he always felt a need to protect himself. But he was able to relax in Catherine's presence. His walls wouldn't stay up. He felt them crumble as he continued to tell her everything. She listened, and she never interrupted. She knew this was something he had needed to do for a while. So, he talked and talked, until he had nothing left to say. He had tears in his eyes when he finished. She smiled at him when she noticed and touched his arm again in a comforting way. He wiped the tears embarrassed by his vulnerability.

"That felt bloody good." He said smiling. Catherine noticed the smile really reached into his eyes this time. It made him all the more attractive to her and she felt her feelings towards him deepen.

"I've never told anyone any of those things, there's just something about you that makes me trust you." He said, covering her hand that was on his arm, with his. He started massaging her hand with his thumb.

She smiled at him, "You're not ze first person to tell me zat. I was always ze one zat people went to; even my muzzer would come to me. I just eenjoy listening to people talk about their lives. It's very t'erapeutic for me too." She said taking his hand and linking her fingers through his.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well I realise zat my life isn't zat bad!" She said with a laugh. Severus burst out laughing and the two of them laughed until they had tears in their eyes. He continued showing her the grounds; he showed her the whomping willow, a tree that hit you if you got too close, and he showed her around the lake, around the grounds keeper's hut and took her to the edge of the forbidden forest. "As a prefect, I can't take you in there, if I wasn't then I would. It's dangerous, but it's fascinating as well. I'm sure we'll have get potion ingredients in there, but we can only go with written permission from a teacher." He said.

She nodded, "What kind of creatures are in zer Severus?"

"Loads; like centaurs, unicorns, acromantulas, thestrals and a bunch of stuff that we have don't really know and I'm pretty sure that Hagrid our games keeper has a few monsters in there." He replied. They made their way up to the castle when it started getting dark for dinner. They said goodbye as they made their way to their separate tables.

During dinnertime she talked with Lily, Mary and Arabella about everything that happened that day. Except of course, what Severus had told her.

"I think Snape has found a new love interest," Mary said,

"Who?" Catherine asked stupidly, feeling a tightness in her chest.

"You dumb dumb, he can't take his eyes off you." Mary said. "He just won't stop staring, he's not even listening to his friend who is getting annoyed with him. Look,"

Catherine turned around and caught Severus' eye. She smiled at him and he looked away quickly. "Oh no, don't tell me 'e is going to go all shy now!" she said sounding disappointed. The other three girls started teasing her and didn't stop throughout dinner. Catherine usually wasn't one to embarrass easily, but the things they started saying made even her blush.

Finally when they stopped, Lily looked at her and asked, "Since I'm a prefect, I have go on duty with the teachers patrolling the halls at night, tonight I'm on and I have to go clear out the Astronomy tower balcony, do you want to join me?"

"Oh, sure, why not? Eet should be fun. I ra'der enjoy walking at night. But what ees ze Astronomy tower balcony, and why does eet need to be cleared?" Catherine asked. The girls giggled, and Arabella answered her, "Because that's where everyone goes to get it on!"

"Ok zen, so Lily you and I will go and get it on?" She said with a twinkle in her eye. The girls laughed and made their way upstairs.

At eleven that night, Lily and Catherine made their way out of the dormitories. They were walking down the silent hallway towards the tower when they heard voices. They quickly jumped behind a suit of armour to see who was going up to the balcony. Peering around the suit of armour, Catherine noticed it was James with a pretty girl from Ravenclaw. Catherine giggled. Lily looked and shook her head angrily.

"Let's go get him," she said.

Catherine shook her head, "Let's allow zem to get all 'ot and 'eavy, zen we will jump out at zem and do whatever eet ees zat you do!" she said with an evil glint in her eye. She was very annoyed at how James treated Severus, and felt that he deserved some revenge. Lily looked at her and grinned evilly.

About ten minutes later they were slowly and quietly making there way up to the tower. They were trying not to giggle as they heard groaning and James talking dirty. They were about to jump out when they heard footsteps behind them. Catherine jumped to hide while Lily turned around to see who it was. Thankfully it was just Severus. "Your on duty tonight?" Lily asked him quietly.

"Yeah, Lucius asked me to take his place. I'm supposed to come clear out the balcony, but I see you beat me to it" he said also speaking quietly. Catherine stepped out from behind the armour and Severus jumped at the sight of her.

"What are you doing out of bed? You know I can give you detention for this." He said with a smile.

She shrugged and whispered back, "Lily and I were going to go get it on!" He smiled and shook his head at her. They heard another moan and some more dirty talk and the three of them suppressed laughter. It was the most pathetic thing any of them have ever heard. "Potter!" Severus said quietly, finally recognizing the voice. "Let me please!" he looked at Lily,

"We'll go the three of us, Merlin knows what he'll try to do to you," she said. They made their way quietly up the stairs. Once at the top, Severus stepped out, "Well, well, well Potter, what's this? More rule breaking, well I believe a detention is in order and 20 points from Gryffindor, you too Fawcett, and 10 points from Ravenclaw." He said. Catherine could hear the sneer in his voice.

"Watch it_ Snivellus_. You better back away if you don't want to get cursed." James said threatening him. At that point Lily and Catherine stepped out with their wands drawn,

"I would listen to him if I were you Potter" Lily said. "Or you might find yourself with more than just a detention"

James scowled at the three of them and stormed off.

"Well, I'll stay up here and make sure no one else comes, I brought a book anyways, you ladies go to bed" Severus said as he sat down on the bench that was there.

"Thanks Sev, that's sweet of you," Lily said sweetly, and just as Catherine was saying goodbye to Severus, Lily disappeared very fast. "Where did she go?" Catherine asked, "I can't find my way back on my own, zat bitch! Severus can you take me please?"

"I can't, sorry, I have to stay up here for at least an hour, I can bring you after" he said.

"Fine, I suppose eet could be worse, I could be stuck wit' some prat boy" she said as she sat down next to him and shivered a bit. He smiled at her and put his arm around her. She scooted closer and started pointing out the various constellations to him.

"I see you like Astronomy?" he asked her,

"No actually, I find it useless, but I try and succeed in all of my courses. Eets a bad 'abit of mine" she replied with a smile. He laughed and looked into her eyes. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she looked back into his.

"I really like you Catherine," he said, not taking his eyes away from her.

"Me too, Severus," she replied

"No, I mean I really, really, like you. As in, I have feelings for you." he said.

"I know what you meant silly, I'm not an idiot, " she said with a smile. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She figured that was good enough, she didn't want to push the matter; they'd only known each other for a week now, plus she wasn't sure how 'experienced' Severus was. She, on the other hand, was very experienced. She was ashamed to say that she was a little loose at Beauxbatons. She never slept around, but she did move quickly in her relationships, to say the least.

"I feel ze same way." She admitted with a smile. He smiled and leaned towards her and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss, trying not to get carried away. He was a good kisser she thought as the kiss deepened, _I guess 'e ees more experience zan I t'ought. _She thought to herself. She was having a hard time keeping her good intentions as his tongue entered her mouth. She let out a small moan and massaged his tongue with hers. She seemed to have lost control with her hands and they were working all on their own accord. Just as things were starting to heat up, they heard voices making their way up the tower stairs. They broke apart and Catherine jumped behind the bench to hide. Luckily it was so dark no one could see her hiding there. The voices got closer, but stopped dead when they noticed Severus. "Shit" said the boy's voice.

"What a shame Fawkes, looks like I'll have to take points from Hufflepuff, from you as well Andrews. So that would be ten points each from Hufflepuff." He said sweetly. The boy cursed as he made his way back down the stairs with his girl. Catherine came out of her hiding place, and turned to Severus, "and you take 20 from James, plus you give 'im detention?" she said smiling a bit. He shrugged, "I don't like Potter, plus he's always up here, never seems to learn. Come on it's late, I'll get you back to your common room."

"Do we 'ave too? I was quite enjoying what we were doing." She said as she pressed up against him and put her arms around his neck. He grinned and kissed her again. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him back like she's never kissed before. Her hands were rubbing him everywhere and he was responding enthusiastically. She was starting to undo his pants when he stopped her and said, "I really should get you back. Prefects aren't supposed to actually use the balcony." He said breathing hard, but smiling too. She was panting and didn't want to stop but nodded and followed him down the stairs. They walked in silence back to Gryffindor tower and Severus gave Catherine another kiss and left her outside the portrait of the fat lady.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters except for Catherine who is mine. I am just borrowing them to have some fun. _

_A/N: Please review, I will not update if I don't get your thoughts on this. _

WARNING: _Mature themes, sexuality and coarse language. Reader discretion is advised._

**Chapter 5**

Catherine walked into her dorm and noticed the other three girls were faking sleeping. She grinned and pulled on her pj's and went to go fall onto Lily's bed. She made sure to fall hard, and right on Lily's legs.

"Ow! What was that for?" Lily cried jumping up. The other girls also opened their eyes and were sitting up in their bed looking at Catherine expectantly. Catherine knew they must have been dying waiting for her to come back.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe eet was for ditching me at ze tower!" Catherine said to her, as she sat on her own bed. Obviously she wasn't mad at Lily.

Lily laughed, "Was it worth it?" she asked her. Catherine blushed as the three other girls squealed with delight,

"Oh, tell us, please!" Arabella said jumping excitedly from her bed to Catherine's. Mary and Lily joined Arabella and the four girls all bunched together on the bed.

"Nah, I don't t'ink so" Catherine said letting out a fake yawn, "I'm seemply too tired, sorry." Suddenly three pillows hit her at the same time.

Catherine laughed, "Zer ees nuz'ing to tell." She said shielding herself from the attack.

"Liar!" Catherine heard Mary shout before she got another hit from a pillow.

Laughing Catherine gave in, "Fine, fine, what do you want to know?"

"We want to know what happened" Lily said,

"I said nuz'ing much." Catherine replied with a grin.

"Did he kiss you?" Arabella asked. Catherine turned bright red at this.

The girls shrieked with glee, "Oh, he did! Oh my god, what was it like?" Mary shrieked.

Still red, Catherine said, "Eet was really good," the girls knew Catherine had a lot to compare it to and were impressed.

"Did he use tongue?" Arabella asked. Catherine nodded, the girls laughed again. Catherine felt butterflies in her stomach as memories of the kiss came into her head.

"What happened after that?" Lily asked

"Nuz'ing, I swear, someone came up and he told zem off, d'en 'e brought me back 'ere."

"Did he kiss you at the portrait?" This time it was Mary. Catherine nodded. They giggled again,

"So what now? Are you guys like an item?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, we didn't discuss eet, we were lost in our own t'oughts when we walked back 'ere." She shrugged. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be in a relationship. Granted, she never felt like that during a kiss before, but she still had her doubts, and fears. They chatted late again, even though they had classes again early the next morning.

The next morning, they all got up late and had to rush to potions without breakfast. They ran into the class as Professor Slughorn was taking role call. "Ladies your five minutes late, that will be five points from Gryffindor" they muttered apologies and took their seats. Catherine smiled at Severus as she took her seat next to him, not really knowing what to say. The other three girls looked at him and started giggling quietly.

"Morning," she said quietly,

"Morning." he replied. Noticing the giggles, he looked at Catherine,

"I guess you told them?" he asked.

"Zey beat it out of me, I swear!" she said back in a whisper. He smiled and shook his head and they got to work on their Potion. Today they were brewing a Strengthening Solution. There wasn't much of a chance to talk since they were too deeply concentrated, although Catherine did hear the occasional giggle from the table next to hers. She glared at her three friends, which just made them giggle harder. Severus looked from the three girls back to Catherine, and grinned. He winked at the three girls, which made them giggle really hard. They had tears in their eyes, and finally Professor Slughorn noticed.

"What is so funny ladies? Care to share the joke with the rest of the class?" The Professor asked.

"No, sir. Nothing's funny sir" Lily said, suppressing a giggle.

"Well I suggest then, that you get back to work."

"Yes sir," Lily said, a wide smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

They continued working, and Severus leaned close to Catherine and whispered, "There's a Hogsmead weekend coming up in two weeks, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Zat would be nice," she said. He smiled and continued stirring his potion.

At the end of class Catherine walked out with Severus, hoping to escape the three giggling freaks.

"I'll see you later" Severus said to Catherine at the top of the dungeon stairs, and he gave her elbow an affectionate squeeze before walking towards his Transfiguration class. Sure enough, when he was out of sight she heard giggling behind her. She shook her head and turned around to face her three friends.

"You t'ree are so immature!" she said smiling.

"So…" Arabella started,

"So what?" Catherine said.

"Did he ask you out?" she finished

"Well…" Catherine started, more giggling, "'e asked me into 'ogsmead wit' 'im in two weeks" the girls squealed with delight. They teased her all the way to class.

_A/N: There's another chapter of my fluff, please review, i really want to share this story, but i don't want to post it for nothing! _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Everything except for Catherine is the property of JKR._**

_A/N: Now this a fluff chapter, hope you enjoy!_

****

**Chapter 6**

The two weeks passed quickly, Catherine was doing well with the studies, she was happy that her other classes were also behind what she did at _Beauxbatons_. Catherine hadn't really had any alone time with Severus since that night on the Astronomy tower and she was feeling nervous about their 'date' the next day. Lily, Arabella and Mary were fussing over her wanting to make sure she looked perfect the next day. Catherine couldn't understand why. "'E knows what I look like, eetz not like we've never met."

"Yes, but it's your first date." Mary said, brushing Catherine's dark hair.

"Stop saying zat, I don't even know eef eet is a date." Catherine said

"Oh don't be daft woman, of course it is." Arabella said. She was flicking through Catherine's _Cosmopolitan_ magazine trying to find first date advice.

"And stop trying to find advice Bella, I know 'ow to behave on a first date" Catherine said. Arabella smiled, put down the magazine and said,

"Who would of ever thought that Severus Snape could get a girl as pretty as you." Arabella said making Catherine blush. "'E is a very nice guy, zer ees some'zing zat draws me to 'im, I cannot explain"

"I can understand it, I felt it at one point in our second year" Lily said. Arabella and Mary gasped.

"No!" Mary said shocked, "How come you didn't tell us?"

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, plus I wasn't really sure what it was at the time, and after all, I was only twelve." Lily said smiling.

"Wow" was all Arabella managed. "Weird."

The girls were once again up late, deciding on outfits and hairstyles and make up for Catherine's date tomorrow.

They awoke the next morning feeling groggy. Catherine took a shower and started getting dressed. She put on some make up and surveyed herself in the mirror. Hearing a whistle she turned around and saw Lily and the others staring at her with a smile. "Damn girl, you look good. You'll definitely grab his attention!" Lily said.

After one final inspection, the girls decided she looked perfect and they all went down to the entrance hall together, where Catherine was meeting Severus. He was already there when she got there. She sucked in her breath and heard the other three gasp quietly behind her. He looked good! He was dressed all in black and his hair was tied back. Catherine nearly fell over. She loved it when guys tied back their long hair.

"Can you share?" Mary asked. Catherine shook her head and smiled at her friend, then walked over to Severus.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey." He replied looking her up and down, "You look good,"

"You too," she said.

"Well shall we then?" he asked holding his arm out to her.

"Yeah, let's go." She said taking his arm, she waved goodbye to her friends, who all smiled at her and made her way out of the castle with him. Some Slytherins were glaring at them as they walked out together.

"What ees d'eir problems?" she asked.

"Well generally speaking, Slytherins and Gryffindors don't usually go out together. They don't approve. They don't think a half-blood is worthy." He finished bitterly.

"But you're a 'alf blood, 'alf ze 'ouse ees. 'Ow can zey be so prejudice?" she said sounding shocked.

He shrugged, "That's just how it is." He said. "But enough of that, how are you?" he said smiling.

"I'm fine, t'anks, you?" she said returning the smile.

"Wonderful. Did I mention that you look gorgeous?" he said grinning.

"I t'ink you may 'ave mentioned it before, but you can tell me again if you like." she replied. He stopped walking, turned her towards him and kissed her. After a couple of seconds of surprise she kissed him back. They were getting really into it when a voice interrupted, "Hey watch those hands of yours Severus, or I'll beat you!" it was Lily. He blushed a bit as he pulled his hands up higher, she didn't even realize how low they were. Lily laughed with Mary and Arabella as they walked off. Catherine was thinking that she really needed to be more careful when another, nastier voice said, "Hey _Snivellus, _what did you have to give her to convince her to like you?" it was Sirius. Severus flushed and Catherine turned to Sirius, "What, you jealous?" she said.

"Of him? Never, his best kiss was with his mom. I can get any girl in the school," he continued as James and another short guy laughed. Remus stayed quiet.

"Well zat ees funny, cuz I don't see a girl 'ere wit' you right now, so instead of showing 'ow pa'tetic you are, why don't you just keep walking and shut your mouth." Catherine said angrily. Sirius looked like he was going to reply, but James just grabbed his arm and kept walking.

"Zat ees ze smartest decision I 'ad ever seen you make." Catherine said smirking as she saw Sirius' face flash with anger. She turned back to Severus, "Shall we keep walking? As much as I enjoy kissing you, I am starting to get rad'er 'ungry."

Smiling at her, he took her hand and together walked into Hogsmead. They went into all the stores and bought useless things and went into a tea shop that seemed to be just couples where he bought her lunch and they kissed some more, and then they made their way to the pub to join up with Lily, Arabella, and Mary.

_A/N: Told you guys it was pure fluff! It's nice to get a fluff break sometimes. At least I think it is!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for catherine, everything else is the property of J K Rowling. _

**Warning: Sexuality. If you are offended by sex or sexuality, do not read this...**

**Chapter 7**

Over the course of a few weeks it spread throughout the school that Severus Snape was with Catherine Delacour. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Never in Hogwarts history has this happened in the school. There were mixed feeling about it, mostly from the Slytherin lot, who seemed to take it as a personal insult, but knew better than to do or say anything about it. They knew how good she was at hexing, and knew that Severus would make their lives very difficult.

She had decided to try and take things slow in their relationship, even though she found out that he was almost as experienced as she was. She couldn't explain it, but something was different this time, and she almost wanted to wait until marriage before sleeping with him. She didn't think they would get married, but she had fun daydreaming about it, but she also knew that he wanted to sleep with her real bad. Their 'playtime' was limited and it was also hard to find a time and place to be alone. They had tons of homework and most of their time together was spent in the library. They did go around the school snogging, but it never went too far, because they couldn't.

Christmas was coming, and Catherine was quick to write her name down on the list of who's staying. She didn't want to go back to her aunt and uncle's place and was more than happy to stay at Hogwarts. This was also going to be her first Christmas without her parents. Lily was also staying, she said she had way too much work to be done and couldn't go home.

As the holidays drew nearer, Catherine was getting more and more depressed, and moodier. She snapped at anyone and everyone, including Severus and her friends. She couldn't help it. She always regretted snapping at them afterwards, but it didn't stop her from doing it anyways. She spent a lot of time locked up in her dorm and always pretended to be asleep when her friends came to see her. Finally the first day of the holidays came. The Gryffindor tower was deserted as was the school, and Lily decided that she had had enough. She stormed up the stairs and into her room and shook Catherine awake.

"What, what ees 'appening?" Catherine said groggily,

"Wake up now!" Lily practically shouted. Catherine jumped,

"What ees your problem Lils?" Catherine asked her getting angry.

Lily looked at her just as angry, "I am so sick of you sitting in here moping around. Your boyfriend is beside himself with worry. He won't stop asking me how you're doing. You have us all in a right state. We're your friends Catherine, we love you, and we want to help you." She finished sounding sad. Catherine turned over ignoring her friend's sadness.

"I wouldn't expect any of you to understand." She said bitterly.

"FINE!" Lily shouted, "Just fucking stay here then, mope around and push us away" she stormed out of the dorm and slammed the door.

Catherine was shocked, she had never seen Lily so mad, nor had she ever heard Lily swear. Five minutes later, she heard her dorm door open.

"Cat?" it was Severus. She ignored him, hoping he would go away. She heard him sigh and close the door and thought she had succeeded, but quickly realised she hadn't when she felt him crawl into bed next to her and put his arms around her. He nuzzled into her neck and lay there quietly, tickling her arm. Her back was to him and her eyes were wide open. She was staring at the wall opposite her bed as silent tears were falling out of her eyes. He heard her sniffling and pulled her closer holding her tight.

"Cat, baby, talk to me." There was such tenderness in his voice that it made her cry harder. "Please don't push me away," he pleaded with her. "I love you Catherine," he whispered in her ear.

She turned over and looked him in the eye. Not believing what she just heard. He had never told her he loved her. She was shocked. She believed him when she saw the love in his eyes. He kissed her tears away and started kissing her. She was kissing him with such passion that she surprised even herself. Their tongues met to mate and their hands were running everywhere. She was so caught up in the passion, she didn't realise that she was practically naked and he was too. Somehow at some point they had removed eachother clothes. She was only in little skimpy underwear, and he was in his boxers. She was breathing heavily as she pulled away. "We should stop." She said, not really wanting to. He nodded, panting beside her. "If that's what you want, I'll respect that." He said. She nodded and looked at him.

"Why are you 'ere?" she asked.

"Because you're here. I wasn't about to leave you here. You're obviously upset about something, and I have a pretty good idea what that is. I'm not about to leave my baby so I can go home to family I don't really like." He said simply, as he kissed her again. "Plus Christmas is a holiday to spend with the ones you love. And she's right here, so why would I go?" he added quietly between kisses.

"You really love me?" she asked nervously. He looked her straight in the eye and nodded. "More than anything" he said. She broke down at his words. She felt her walls crumble and she poured her heart out to him. She cried as she told him about her parents and their Christmas traditions, and how much she misses them and how she sometimes felt like she'll never be happy again. And about her aunt and uncle and about how nasty her uncle is. He listened the entire time and he didn't interrupt once. He stroked her arm and looked at her throughout the whole conversation, never taking his eyes off her. Finally when she had no tears left in her and she was all talked out, she rolled into him and held him tight. He sat there quietly stroking her back holding her tight and giving her soft kisses every so often.

Finally she sat up and said, "I need to go to Lily" he nodded and they got dressed and walked down the stairs together.

"'Ow did you get in 'ere?" she asked.

"Lily came to find me." He said, "She thought you needed me"

Catherine smiled as she thought of her friend. Lily always seemed to know exactly what Catherine needed. Suddenly Catherine felt even worse for how she had been treating Lily.

Catherine finally found Lily in the library studying and went to go sit next to her.

"Hey," Lily said before Cat could speak..

"Hey," Catherine replied, "Um, can we talk?" Lily nodded and followed Catherine out of the library, and Catherine told Lily everything she told Severus. She told her how sorry she was for treating her the way she did. She was crying again, even though she thought she had no more tears. Lily was crying too. Together they cried and hugged and cried some more. "I am so sorry, Lily. I can't believe I did zis to you guys. I love you both, you're my best friend, and I'm so sorry." She said hugging her again. Lily was smiling, "Don't worry about, what are friends for if it's not to put up with the shit as well?" she said. Smiling, they made their way to the great hall for lunch.

_A.N: More fluff! The next several chapters will be fluff, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews so far everyone!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Everything except for Catherine is the property of J K Rowling_

**Warning:** **Strong** s**exuality warning. Do not read if you are offended by sex or sexuality**.

**Chapter 8**

Christmas morning dawned bright and cold. Catherine awoke to a small pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She sat up and started opening them. She got a good book from her aunt and uncle, some candy and chocolates and a CD from Lily, other CD's from Mary and Arabella, and a gorgeous necklace from Severus. It was a white gold dolphin curling in its tail with her birthstone (the diamond) in the centre of where the tail curled. It was gorgeous. She was sitting there admiring it when Lily came in and gasped when she saw it.

"That's beautiful!" She said.

"I know," Catherine replied as she put it on. After Lily opened her presents the girls showered and got dressed then made their way downstairs for breakfast.

Once down in the Great Hall Catherine looked for Severus to thank him for his gift, but was disappointed when she didn't see him. Just as she was about to go sit down she felt arms wrap around her and someone kiss her neck.

"Happy Christmas, love." Severus said. She smiled and leaned her head to the side to give him better access to her neck.

"_Joyeux No__ë__l, mon amour_." She replied. He growled slightly in her ear, which sent a shiver up and down her spine.

"It is so sexy when you speak French." He said. She smiled and turned around to face him and started giving him kisses. He was trying to deepen the kisses but she was resisting, after all, they were in the great hall with all the teachers present.

"Did you like my gift?" He asked, when they broke apart.

"I loved it." She said. "Did you like mine?"

She had gotten him a 'mans' bracelet in white gold that was three snakes intertwined.

He showed her that he had put it on, "Best gift anyone has ever gotten me." He said giving her a kiss. "My dorm is deserted, I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the night with me tonight?" he asked.

She looked at him wide-eyed, "Ees zat allowed?" she asked.

"Technically no, but I know some really good invisibility spells that will stop you from being seen." He said.

She grinned. "Okay, zen if zat ees what you want."

They spent the day wandering around the school with Lily. They had fun uncovering some of Hogwarts secrets. The day passed quickly and Catherine was in her dorm telling Lily about her plans for that night.

"Oh you mustn't! You'll get into so much trouble if you're caught!" she said sounding nervous.

"I'm not going to get caught Lily, Severus taught me ze _Disillusionment Charm_. I'll use zat to get to ze Sly'derin common, zen use eet again in ze morning to come back." She said trying to reassure her friend. Lily didn't look convinced but agreed not to tell anyone.

"Just don't get pregnant!" she said. Catherine stopped and stared at her surprised.

"If we would get zat far tonight, I can assure you, I know all ze necessary charms to avoid such a disaster." She said.

"Oh and you don't think those are his intentions?" Lily said sounding a little frustrated.

"I know perfectly well what he wants to happen. He's been wanting it for awhile, eets been me zat 'as been stopping eet." Catherine said.

"Really?" Lily said sounding surprised. "But…you're so…"

"Experienced, yeah I know, but I feel different about zis one. I don't know what or why, eets just different." Catherine said looking at Lily, and then laughed out loud at the look on her face.

"I thought Severus was being the virgin saint. You know, wanting to wait for marriage, but then started thinking with his other head." Lily said sounding surprised.

"I can assure zat 'e ees no virgin." Catherine said with a smile.

"What! No! He never told me! When, who?" Lily said sounding excited.

"I'm not telling you, 'e will tell you if 'e t'inks eets necessary" Catherine said. She stood up and did the incantation for the disillusionment charm and stood back and looked at Lily.

"It's perfect, I can't see you at all." Lily said. "Good luck."

Catherine bade her goodnight and made her way towards the dungeons very quietly.

She got to where the common room was and found Severus waiting outside for her.

"I'm 'ere." She hissed and he jumped. He regained control and walked into the common room and up to his dorm with her. She looked around the common room; it was completely different from Gryffindor's. Gryffindor's was warm and welcoming, while this one was just cold, and made one feel very uneasy. It looked like it was under the great lake. Once inside the dorm, she removed the spell and sat down next to Severus on his bed.

"I'm glad you came." He said. "I thought once you told Lily she would convince you not to."

"She tried, she ees a prefect, eets 'er duty to try and get me to follow ze rules." Catherine said, lying down.

"I'm a prefect to, but I will try my hardest to convince you to break them when it benefits me." He said with a smile and lay down next to her. She suddenly felt nervous. She knew what he was expecting, and it's not like it was her first time, but for some reason she felt the same way she did when she was about to lose her virginity.

"I feel nervous." She said.

"Well it's normal to feel nervous when your risking getting expelled if you're caught." He said.

"No, eets not zat. I 'ave no clue why, but I feel like you're expecting some'zing and you won't be satisfied." She said awkwardly. He looked at her surprised.

"I'm not expecting anything. I just wanted to spend Christmas night with the woman I love, that's all." She smiled at him,

"Really?" she asked.

"I won't say no to whatever you want to do, but yes really, I just wanted to spend the night with you." He replied. She smiled and crawled on top of him and started kissing him. He returned her kisses enthusiastically, and started running his hands all over her body. She started rubbing up against him and he let out a moan as she felt him get hard. She was unbuttoning his shirt as she continued kissing him rubbing her tongue on his. After about five minutes both were stripped of their clothes and left just in their undergarments. Catherine started to remove his boxers but he stopped her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, as she removed them. She looked him in the eyes and saw that he was a little embarrassed. She grinned at she started kissing her way down his chest. He was groaning with pleasure from her soft kisses on him.

"Do you like zat?" she said looking up at him. He nodded and she crawled on top of him and started rubbing herself against him while she continued kissing him. He was moaning and holding onto her hips. He wanted to be inside her but didn't want to push the matter.

"Catherine, please stop." He said.

"What ees wrong, you don't like eet?" She said sounding worried as she sat still on top of him.

"I love it, but I made a promise to you that I wouldn't do anything, but I swear if you don't stop I may not be able to keep that promise." He said looking at her. She smiled and leaned down and continued kissing him. "I'll take ze chance," she whispered between kisses. He let out a moan and kissed her back as she continued her teasing. He was trying to get inside her but every time he got close, she moved away so he couldn't.

"Please…Catherine…I want you." He whispered. She giggled as she slid him in just a little bit. He let out a moan, and tried to push in all the way but she wouldn't let him. He was going crazy, and she was loving it. Finally after a couple more minutes of torture and casting the right protective charms, she slid him in all the way, and they both let out a loud moan. She started moving up and down taking full control and he was losing control. He wanted to make it last, but it was too good.

"Wow," was all she managed when they had both finished. "Zat was…wow..."

He grinned as he slid down beside her, pulled her into his arms and together they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Everything except for Catherine is the property of J K Rowling_

**Warning:** **Sexuality. Do not read if you are offended by sex or sexuality.**

**Chapter 9**

Catherine woke up late the next day. She grinned to herself as she remembered what happened the night before. Getting dressed, she leaned down and kissed Severus and told him she'd meet him in the great hall. He muttered something in his sleep and she left the common room.

When she got back to hers she found Lily sitting in the common room waiting for her.

"Good morning, Sunshine! Had a rough night?" she asked brightly.

"Rough, yes, but not in a bad way." She said mischievously.

"Oh, tell me! Tell me!" Lily said excitedly.

Catherine laughed out loud and told her about the night.

"Was he any good?" She asked.

"'E was amazing." Catherine answered truthfully. "For sure ze best ever."

"Wow…" was all Lily managed, smiling as they made their way to the great hall.

The Christmas holidays were over and that meant hard work and lots of studying for the fifth years. All the Professor's kept reminding them that their O.W.L's were coming up soon and they have to be prepared. It was a little unnerving, but Catherine was calm. She had already done all this. She had been working hard on her homework, but was also spending a lot of time on her English writing and reading. Which she can happily say she was improving immensely.

Before they knew it Easter was among them and everyone in the fifth and seventh year were getting really nervous. Students were having panic attacks all around. Catherine had heard quite a few say they were too stupid to do exams and she laughed at them when they said that. Meanwhile she was studying hard with Lily and Severus in the library any chance they got, but Catherine was getting uneasy for other reasons. Severus had made some new friends in his house and they just gave her a bad feeling. Severus himself seemed to be pulling away from her and he seemed to be getting darker and darker. She had spent several more nights with him, and he was usually fine then, but once with his friends, he changed. Lily had noticed to and tried to talk to him, but he just got really irritated and stormed away, later apologizing for his behaviour. Catherine was hearing rumours about what they got up to in the common room and they made her sick. Yet every time she approached Severus about it, he just laughed it off and said it was nothing. He soon started getting rougher in bed and would sometimes get angry if she wasn't in the mood to do something on a particular night. Finally after a month of dealing with this, she decided she couldn't anymore. Their exams were starting in two weeks and she couldn't take the added stress. She decided to go talk to him. She found him outside alone one warm evening and went to go join him.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh, hi." He replied.

She sighed a little hurt by his lack of enthusiasm at seeing her.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged, "I suppose," he said.

"I want to know what's wrong wit' you? Your be'aviour is 'orrid and you act like you don't care for me, or for us anymore. If zis is ze case Sev, zen just leave me, stop playing games wit' me. Eets not fair for ei'zer of us." She said, surprised to feel tears in her eyes.

He looked at her and sighed. "This isn't what I want Cat, I love you, more than anything and I'm so sorry for hurting you. I don't mean to, really. I just get carried away. It's all for laughs, that's all Cat, just laughs." He said putting his arms around her and kissing her. She hated herself for responding to him, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Eets evil Sev, just evil." She said pulling away from him. "Please stop doing eet. I want ze old Sev back, ze one I fell in love wit'" she said sadly. He smiled at her and kissed her again. "Okay, I promise." And they started kissing passionately and eagerly, both silently wondering if this was the last kiss they would share together.

The next day Catherine was summoned to professor Dumbledore's office. Feeling terrified she made her way up to his office. She knocked on the door then walked in. He gestured to the seat on the other side of the desk and she sat down.

"I called you here Catherine to give you bad news." He started, and she paled at this.

"Last night there was another Death Eater attack, in a village in Surrey."

She swallowed hard having a feeling what was coming.

"And I am so sorry to say, but your aunt and uncle were killed in this attack." She sat there in complete shock, not knowing what to say or do.

"I am so deeply sorry," he said, cupping her hand with his, "But there is more." He said quietly, and she looked up at him wide eyed, terrified at what other news he could have for her. "The Dark Lord has a target, and that's why he attacked the village. His target is you." He finished.

She gulped, "M-me? Why me?" she stammered.

"Because Catherine, you are the only person who has survived his Killing Curse and he thinks you are extremely powerful and would like to recruit you as one of his Death Eaters. Of course you may choose this path if you like, but knowing you, I'm positive you will not. If you choose to not join him, he will kill you; he will find some way to kill you. Even if he needs to keep you locked up for years before he figures out how." He explained. She nodded, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry, she tried to swallow before saying, "So what now Professor Dumbly Dorr?"

"Well, you need to be protected. I have found you a home with an all wizarding family where everyone in the house is a trained wizard. They have agreed happily to take you in until you turn seventeen."

She nodded, "Do I know zem?" she asked.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes as matter of fact you do. You will be living with the Potter family. James has already been informed I'm sure, by his mother."

She paled even more at this statement, "Now Catherine, you are excused from classes for this week, study hard, next week is your last week before exams. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to come see me, and once again, I am so sorry for your loss." He said and she gave him a weak smile and walked out. She didn't know how to feel about it, she barely knew her aunt and uncle, she had spent last summer with them, but that was the first time in almost 10 years. She walked back to the common room in shock, walking in she took a seat in an armchair and stared off into space.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Everything except for Catherine is the property of J K Rowling_

**Warning:** **Sexuality. Do not read if you are offended by sex or sexuality.**

**Chapter10**

An hour later Lily came rushing in followed by Bella and Mary and went straight for Catherine. Throwing down her books she threw her arms around Catherine, "Dumbledore just told us, I am so sorry Catherine, how do you feel?" She asked her, looking into her eyes.

"To tell you ze truth, I am more upset about 'aving to live wit' James. I am saddened by ze death of my aunt and uncle, but I did not know zem. I don't even 'ave a clue if I will miss zem. Ees zat bad?" She asked looking at the three girls, who each shook their head.

"I suppose it's normal," Arabella said. "How can you miss someone you don't even know? And what do you mean living with James?" she asked.

"Well Professor Dumbly Dorr told me I needed to be protected because Voldemort wants to recruit me, so 'e said zat I need to live wit a family of all wizards, and said zat James' family ees delighted to 'elp" she said with a frown.

"Shit, that is not good." Lily said. "Have you talked Severus?"

"No, I 'aven't seen 'im, and quite 'onestly, I'm not sure I feel up to eet tonight." She said sadly. The three girls sat down and started talking. They were trying to comfort her as much as possible, but Catherine was too shocked to really feel anything.

"I'm going to bed, alone please." She said. The girls nodded and watched her go up to the dorm.

The next afternoon, she went to go sit by the lake and was joined quickly by Severus. She sighed and forced herself to smile.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked. She nodded and got up and took his hand as they started walking.

"Are you okay?" He asked, voice full of concern.

She shrugged, "I don't know 'ow to feel, I barely knew zem." She said.

"I can understand that. Dumbledore told me whom you were going to live with, how do you feel about that?" he asked.

"I feel lousy. I 'ate 'im and now I shall be stuck wit' 'im for at least two years." She said miserably. He smiled as they got to a secluded opening by the lake.

"Any way I can keep your mind on other things?" he said as he started kissing her neck. She felt her temper rising a bit.

"Is zis all you t'ink about?" She said, her voice rising a bit. He looked a little taken aback at her anger.

"Well, pretty much, it's not my fault you're gorgeous." He said with a smile and tried to kiss her. She pushed him back forcefully,

"ENOUGH!" she yelled. "I'm not just some stupid play t'ing of yours. I'm not in ze mood Severus. Get zat t'rough your 'ead." She said getting really pissed.

He looked just as angry, "What is your fucking problem? I'm just trying to cheer you up!" He said starting to raise his voice.

"No, your just trying to get laid, eets not going to 'appen!" She said storming off before he could reply. She heard him calling her but kept walking and ignored him. She went to go hide in her dorm room and spent the next four days there. She didn't talk to Severus at all and had asked Lily to bring her food.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked on the fourth day during lunch. Catherine shook her head. "He keeps asking about you," she continued.

"I am 'appy for 'im. Maybe I'll talk to 'im later." Catherine said. Lily shook her head and walked out of the dorm to get to her next class.

That evening Catherine went to go find Severus in his common room. She had managed to convince a Slytherin to go and get him for her, but when he came out she had wondered if that was a good idea. He was obviously under the influence of something.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Yes, I'm fine, now what can I do for you? I'm trying to study." He said a little rudely. She sighed and took his hand and started walking, making him follow. She stopped in a hidden corridor so they wouldn't be bothered.

"Do you still love me?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah, why?" he answered carefully, grinning a bit.

"Well, you are obviously on some'zing, and I just wanted to make sure you are 'ere wit' me now." She said.

He nodded, "I'm here, no worries." She sighed again,

"I want to apologise for what I did ze uzzur day. Eet was rude, but I must say zat you were also being rude." She said.

He nodded, "You're absolutely right, I'm sorry."

She nodded and gave him a light kiss, which he deepened. She tried to pull back, but found she wasn't able to. He had her pinned her against the wall and wasn't moving. She managed to pull away long enough to ask him what he was doing.

"Kissing you baby, I haven't kissed you in almost a week, you think I like that?" he answered.

"Well zat is all well, but I'm not in ze mood." She said.

He turned and glared at her, "You're never in the fucking mood, you know I have needs too Catherine. I can't just sit around and wait for you to be in the mood." He finished angrily.

She looked at him shocked. "I t'ought zat I would be wort' ze wait, you tell me all ze time 'ow much you love me, and 'ow I am ze only girl for you." She said.

"Yeah well I guess things change don't they?" He said bitterly.

She felt her eyes fill up with tears, "Well fine zen, eef zat ees 'ow you feel, zen just go. Just GO!" she said in a shout and shoved him. He looked shocked for a minute them turned and backhanded her right across the face. She yelped in pain and grabbed her face.

"Oh gods, Catherine, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too…" He was stammering looking shocked as he tried to approach her. She backed away, looking terrified as he tried to get close to her. "Catherine…please…I didn't mean too."

"You stay away from me Severus Snape, stay far away and don't you dare speak to me again." She said in a chocked voice as she turned to run, he grabbed her to try and stop her but she pulled her hands free and suddenly found herself disapparating right into the Gryffindor common room. She popped up right in front of Lily and the girls, who all screamed. Catherine checked herself to make sure she hadn't splinched

"How ze fuck did I just do zat?" she asked surprised, everyone in the common room was looking at her shocked. Then Lily saw her face. "What happened to your face?" she demanded. Catherine's hand automatically flew up to her cheek.

"Nuz'ing. Nuz'ing 'appened." She said quickly pulling away from Lily,

"I'm not stupid Catherine, it's all red. You look like you've been slapped."

"Eets nuz'ing I said. I just got into a fight wit' some person from 'ufflepuff, I do not know their name." She said not meeting her eye. By now everyone had really stopped what they were doing and were staring at her and listening intently to her conversation. James looked particularly angry.

"Did…Was it… Was it Severus, Cat?" Lily said quietly. Catherine didn't answer and just started sobbing on her friends shoulder.

"We just broke up, I was getting sick of 'is be'aviour."

"Oh sweetheart." Lily said hugging her tight. After Catherine was cried out, James walked over,

"He did this to you?" James said grabbing her face and looking at her cheek. He looked really angry.

"Let go of me, eets nuz'ing, I said, and stop acting like you care, just because I 'ave to live wit' you for a minimum of two years, doesn't make us friends James, nor does it make me like you any more." She said, alarmed that he looked slightly hurt.

"I'll fucking kill him, I swear, that little piece of shit is finished. And I do care Catherine. You are partly my responsibility, and I need to keep you safe." He finished angrily.

She shook her head. "Don't you dare 'urt 'im James, eets not wort' getting expelled, and make sure your friends don't touch him either. Or I swear you'll all 'ave me to answer to." She said standing up and looking him in the eye.

"Oh don't worry, I won't hurt him." He said with a nasty smirk. Catherine shook her head and sat back down as they started talking about how she managed to disapparate inside of Hogwarts, when everyone knows that's not possible.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Everything except for Catherine is the property of J K Rowling_

**Warning:** **Sexuality. Do not read if you are offended by sex or sexuality.**

_A/N: Harry Potter and The Order of the Pheonix is quoted in this chapter._

**Chapter 11**

The week and a half left until their exams passed very quickly. Catherine had avoided Severus as often as she could. She even ignored him completely during Potions class unless she needed to talk to him about something regarding their work. He looked upset, and Lily told her that she had seen him cry when he thought no one was around. Catherine felt a little bad, but didn't dwell on it. She was not going to be pushed around by a stupid boy. James had kept his word so far and had not done anything to Severus yet.

It was a beautiful June day and the fifth years had just finished writing their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L, and Catherine and Lily decided to go outside and sit by the lake.

"How do you think you did?" Lily asked.

"Really good, you?" Catherine replied.

"I think I did ok." She said looking a little nervous,

"I'm sure you did fabulously!" Catherine said with a laugh.

When they got to the lake, they kicked off their shoes and socks and put their feet in the water.

"Are you sure it doesn't bother you that I'm friends with Severus?" Lily asked sounding worried.

"For goodness sake Lily, I 'ave told you a million times, you 'ave been friends wit' 'im forever, I do not expect you to stop being friends wit' 'im. I appreciate you being mad at 'im wit' me, but I find eet unnecessary." She said with a smile. "Just don't tell me 'ow 'e feels. I don't care 'ow depressed 'e is." She finished a little bitterly.

"I promise I won't. Shall we head back?" Lily asked. Catherine nodded and the two girls started walking up towards the castle barefoot. It was lucky that they did because as they turned around they saw Severus on the ground trying to crawl to his wand spitting soapsuds from his mouth. They saw James with his wand raised standing in front of him with Sirius and a bunch of other people were watching. Lily looked furious a she saw this and ran over.

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily shouted as she ran over. She was looking at James with the deepest loathing. "What has he done to you?" she said as Catherine caught up to her.

"He didn't do anything to _me_." James said sneering. "It's punishment for how he treated my room mate." Several people laughed including Sirius and their small friend Peter Pettigrew, but Remus didn't and neither did Lily and Catherine. Catherine rolled her eyes. "Eets not necessary, I can take care of my..." She started saying, but Lily cut in, "You think you're so funny," she said coldly, "But you're just an arrogant bullying toerag Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me Evans," James said quickly, "Go on…go out with me and I'll never laid a wand on old _Snivelly_ again."

Catherine snorted, "Your so pat'etic James,"

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was the choice between you and the giant squid." Lily said. Catherine laughed out loud.

As they argued the spell started wearing off and Severus was making his way towards his wand.

"Oi!" Sirius shouted, but it was too late, Severus had grabbed his wand and turned to James, there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James' face, spattering blood on his robes. James wheeled around and a second flash of light later Severus was hanging upside down, his robes falling over his head. He wasn't wearing trousers under his robes so his underpants were exposed. It must have been laundry day, because they weren't exactly very clean looking. Several people in the crowd cheered, Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter.

Lily, looking furious said, "Let him down!"

"Zis ees enough now James!" Catherine said loudly.

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Severus fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" and Severus keeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. Her and Catherine were now standing in between Severus and James with their wands out, pointing them at James and Sirius. The two boys eyed them warily.

"Ah, girls, don't make us hex you." James said sweetly.

Catherine laughed in a nasty way, "Please, I'd like to see you try" she said, an evil sneer on her face.

"Take the curse off him then!" Lily said.

"There you go," he said muttering the counter curse, as Severus struggled to his feet, "You're lucky the girls were here, _Snivellus_-"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Severus said angrily.

Lily and Catherine turned to him in shock.

"Fine." Lily said coolly. "I won't bother then in the future. And I'd wash my pants if I were you _Snivellus_."

"Apologise to her!" roared James.

"I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted about an inch from James face. She looked like she about to slap him. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" James yelped, "I would never call you a you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can-I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!"

She turned on her heel and hurried away. Catherine looked at James and smirked and hurried off after Lily not even glancing in Severus' direction. They heard James calling them, but ignored them. Catherine heard the crowd cheer again and turned to see Severus back in the air and James shouting, "Who wants to see me take of Snivellus' pants?" Catherine caught up to Lily and stopped her from running, pulled her into her arms and hugged her as Lily sobbed.

"Oh sweet'eart, eets okay, eets not important what 'e as to say about you. Eet don't matter if you are muggle born, you are ze best witch in our year. Please Lily don't be upset by what 'e said." She said soothingly.

"It's not so much what he said, it's more the fact that he said it. I don't care if people call me Mudblood, it just hurts coming from someone who's supposed to be your best friend." She said sniffling.

"I know. Eets ok. Come on let sneak into ze kitchens and steal some ice cream!" Catherine said smiling. Lily smiled through her tears and together walked to the kitchens.

The remainder of the year passed quickly, Lily had not spoken to Severus at all during the last week even though he tried many times. She was a little upset, but was trying to get over it. They were sitting on the Hogwarts Express on their way back to King's Cross station talking with Mary and Arabella.

"We have to get together this summer!" Arabella said happily. "I don't live too far from the Potter's, Cat so I'm sure we'll see eachother"

"Definitely, we can arrange a slumber party or some'zing." Catherine said. The girls all started talking excitedly about plans to get together, when the compartment door slid open and James was standing in the door.

"Hey Catherine, we're almost there, I just wanted to come get you. My parents will be picking us up. They're anxious to meet you." He said smiling. Catherine nodded.

"I'll meet you zen when ze train stops. I need to chat wit' ze ladies before we part!" She said smiling.

James shrugged, "Very well, I'll take your trunk to my compartment so I can carry it down for you." He said reaching to grab her trunk.

The three girls were staring at him in shock. "Zat ees kind of you, but don't try and open eet, I put a curse on it." She said smiling widely. He chuckled as he walked out with her trunk.

"Wow. Maybe 'e will be enjoyable zis summer. I t'ink what you said to 'im Lily struck a cord!" Catherine said as the three girls started laughing. The train ride ended all too soon and before they knew it they were piling off the train and hugging and saying goodbye to eachother. Lily walked with Catherine over to where James was standing with Sirius and who must be his parents. Catherine went to greet them and was happy that they were in fact very nice people. Lily nudged her and she turned to see what she was pointing at. She noticed Severus greeting a sallow faced woman and there was a very angry looking man with them. They walked by and Severus looked at Catherine and Lily sadly as the man glared at them. Taken aback Catherine glared right back and the man actually bared his teeth. "Wow, what a pleasant man," Catherine said sarcastically. Lily nodded and said goodbye as her parents beckoned for her to join them and they walked out into Kings Cross station.

_A/N: And there you have it, year five is now complete! Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for year six with many more twists and turns! Year six will still be posted as chapters in this story!_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Catherine. J K Rowling owns everything.

**Warning**: **Sexuality, as usual, if you are offended by sex, do not read as people have sex in this chapter. **

_A/N: Thank you everyone for you reviews! I hope you are enjoying my plotless story! I promise a plot is on it's way. This is a bit of a long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it all the same._

****

**Chapter 12**

"James, stop eet!" Catherine said giggling.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it." He said slurring his words as he nibbled on her neck.

"Yes, but we are too pissed to t'ink straight, we'll regret it in the morning." She slurred back with another giggle.

"No we won't." He said as he started kissing her. Still giggling she found herself kissing him back. It was a warm summer night and James' parents decided to go out to the theatre and left Cat and James alone. They took full advantage and decided to get pissed, but things were starting to get a bit out of control when James started kissing her. She wasn't pushing him away though. They had gotten to be close friends over the summer. As it turns out Lily's talk did seem to knock some sense into his head. He was less of an arrogant toerag, but that still didn't make them actually like eachother that way, although present actions were saying different things.

"Mmmm, James, I like eet when you do zat" she said as he started sucking on her neck. She let out small moans as shivers were running up and down her entire body. He grinned as he kissed back up to her neck. She was kissing him and running her hand through his already messy hair. He let out a groan as he slid on top of her and started rubbing against her making small moans escape from her lips. Just as things really started heating up, the doorbell rang, and Cat and James quickly broke apart. They pulled their clothes back on as they stumbled to the door and pulled it open.

"'Ey everyone." Cat said brightly, fixing her hair.

"You look flushed, are you alright?" Lily asked her brightly, walking in and giving her a kiss on each cheek. Cat looked over at James, caught his eye and turned bright red.

"Uh, yeah, about zat, can we talk Lily?" Cat asked her, running a hand through her hair.

"Sure." Lily responded brightly. Cat looked at James as she led Lily up the stairs.

"Yeah, let's go for a walk Sirius." She heard James say then the door close.

Once in her room, Cat closed her door and sat on her bed and turned towards Lily.

"Um, I 'ope you don't 'ate me for dis, but we'll, I'm under ze influence of several t'ings and so ees James, and well, we were upstairs and stuff 'appened." She finished not quite meeting Lily's eye.

"Stuff like what?" she asked her slowly.

"Well, I know you fancy 'im, and 'e really fancies you, and I know you don't want to tell 'im, which I t'ink is silly…"

"Get to the point Cat." Lily said cutting through her babbling.

"We fooled around and would 'ave gone far'der 'ad you not rang ze bell. I am so sorry Lily, but we were drunk, and 'igh, and feeling, well, you know. Please don't 'ate me, I feel so bad." She finished looking at Lily with a pleading look in her eye.

Lily smiled, "Don't worry about it. He's not mine to claim, is he? I know you would never do such a thing to hurt me."

Catherine laughed out loud, "Oh t'ank Merlin, I t'ought you were going to be super angry."

Lily laughed, "So what was it like?" Catherine looked at her shocked and giggled.

"'E's a good kisser, and very busy wit' 'is 'ands, but Sev was better. Don't tell James z'ough, eet might bruise 'is ego." Catherine said with another giggle. The two girls were laughing as they made their way back downstairs. They walked into the living room and saw that James and Sirius were back. Sirius didn't look to thrilled, but he didn't look too angry either, which they took as a good sign. Catherine went to go sit down next to Sirius.

"'Ey you. 'Ow's eet going?" she asked

"Fine, you?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I am so 'igh zat ze world ees a beautiful place!" she said with a giggle. He laughed and put his arm around her.

"So you fancy James?" he asked.

She snorted, "Hardly, we're drunk Sirius, I 'ad no idea what I was doing, well I did, but I was confused, oh my head 'urts."

He laughed at her. "So what are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked her.

"Oh, I don't know, I wanted to wash my 'air." She said smiling.

"And that's going to take all night?" he asked. She shrugged and continued smiling,

"Eet just might, why? Do you 'ave plans or some'zing?" she asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes. "Let me take you out."

"Where? Like on a date?" she said sweetly

"Yeah like on a date. I'm sure you know what a date is?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I will t'ink about eet."

He laughed out loud. "Playing hard to get. Very well then, if that's how you want to play, I can handle that."

She grinned. "Pick me up at seven."

He smiled, "Will do, now let's get high." She giggled and did exactly that.

The next morning, Catherine awoke with a huge headache. She felt terrible.

"I swear, I am never drinking or smoking again." She said to herself. She groaned as she got out of bed and dragged herself into the shower. Once showered and dressed she made her way downstairs still feeling horrible. She sat at the table with James' dad and put her head down on it.

"Morning!" he said brightly. She groaned in response.

He laughed, "Oh you children should really learn to control yourselves."

She groaned again,

"Kill me, please." She said.

He laughed. "Here take this, it's a potion that will help with the hangover." He said as he handed her a potion.

"W'o ees 'ung over? I never said anyt'ing about being 'ung over." She said trying to look innocent.

"I'm not stupid Catherine, I know how my son is and while I don't encourage it, I realise that there is nothing I can do about it. At least your not out in some bar somewhere doing it." He finished. She drank the potion and she instantly felt refreshed.

"Wow, zis stuff ees excellent. I will 'ave to learn 'ow to do zis."

"How is your potion making going?" he asked.

"Well, I 'ave decided to take a leetle break. Eets no big deal, I did well in school." She said.

"Yes, you did, eleven 'Outstanding' O.W.L's is something to be proud of." He finished with a smile on his face.

She shrugged. "Eets only because I already did eet all, but at least I am able to go into ze career zat I want."

"What would that be?" Mr. Potter asked her.

"Well, I want to be ei'zer an Auror or a 'Ealer. It's ze almost ze same classes for bot' so at least I can choose once I am done at 'Ogwarts or I'll train to do bot'." She said as Mrs. Potter put a plate full of food in front of her.

"Those are very serious career paths dear, you must stop the reckless behaviour that you kids have been getting up to. Alcohol and drugs? I thought I raised my son better than that." Mrs. Potter said angrily. Catherine looked at her taken aback not knowing what to say. "I go out for a night with my husband, leaving you two alone in the house, and what happens? You drink, do drugs and nearly strip my son of his innocence! How can I ever trust you two again?" Catherine stayed silent and stared at her plate. She was starting to get angry, it sounded like Mrs. Potter was blaming her for James' behaviour.

"Now, now dear, they're teenagers, it's what teenagers do and don't tell me your naïve enough to believe our son's a virgin? I think we can both be honest with ourselves to know that's not true." Mr. Potter said as he stood up to go comfort his wife. Just then James came downstairs, "Morning," he said.

"You! I am so disappointed in you James Potter! How could you? I trusted you! I leave you alone for a few hours, and this is what you do!" she said yelling at her son. He looked taken aback,

"Um, I'll just go…" Catherine muttered as she started getting up.

"Don't you dare go anywhere young lady!" she said rounding on Catherine who immediately sat back down. She yelled at them for a good half hour before sending them back upstairs.

"Wow," Catherine said as she sat down on James' bed.

"She's nasty when angered." He said as he started closing his bedroom door.

"I want that bloody bedroom door open!" They heard his mom yell up the stairs.

"'Ow did she find out about what we did last night?" she asked him. He shrugged,

"I have no clue. Mom's tend to know everything."

"So true." Catherine replied.

They spent the day in James' room talking and studying, until Catherine started getting ready for her date with Sirius. She walked into James' room when she was dressed to get his opinion. She was in low-rise jeans, with a tank top that showed just a bit of midriff and black heels.

"Nice." Was all he said, as he looked her up and down. "I'll have to have a talk with Sirius about sharing," he finished with a grin.

She smiled back, "What? One night wasn't enough?" she said with a grin, he shrugged,

"I'm not about to tell you, you may get a big head. You do look gorgeous though."

"Do you think 'e will like eet?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, I think he's really going to like it, probably won't be able to keep his hands off of you." he said smiling. She laughed then made her way downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She rushed to open the door and her breath caught in her throat. Sirius was standing there in all in black and he had slicked his hair back.

"Wow," was all she said as she let him in. He smiled and looked her up and down.

"You look gorgeous, gorgeous." He said smiling, as he handed her flowers.

"T'anks, uh, you look amazing Sirius." She said a little breathless, as she put the flowers in a vase.

"Nice one Padfoot, I see you washed your hair," James said coming down the stairs. Sirius gave him the finger and grinned as he held his arm out to Catherine.

"Shall we go, lovely? I promise I'll take good care of her Prongs." Sirius added to James.

"Be back for midnight!" Mrs. Potter yelled from the living room.

"Yes ma'am" Catherine said back. She took Sirius' arm and walked out the door with him.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"I thought we'd go see a film, then maybe get something to eat? If that's okay with you?"

"I didn't realize zat wizards knew what ze cinema ees." She said a twinkle in her eye.

"Well even wizards need other entertainment." He said smiling back. They got to the theatre paid their tickets and went to sit in the back. After the movie, they went out to eat at a quaint little diner and then headed back home. Catherine was having a good time. She never realised how funny Sirius really is. He kept her laughing the entire time, telling her about his family and the things him and the guys got up to. She told him about her past, the differences between living in Quebec and living in England.

"I have got to try that 'poutine' thing." Sirius said.

"Once we are of age, we'll apparate d'er and go to _LaBelle Province _where you will taste ze most amazing poutine of your life!" she said giggling. "Zey don't do eet justice anywhere else. Only in Québec will you get ze real t'ing!" She said giggling.

"Are you going to come in?" Catherine said once they reached the house.

"Nah, I don't think Mrs. Potter will be too thrilled, even if I do come in to see James." He said.

"You're probably right, she yelled at James and I today for what 'appened last night. She accused me of taking 'er son's innocence." Catherine said with a giggle.

Sirius laughed out loud, "James, innocent?! Yeah right!" he said.

"Well, I better get inside before she comes out and yells at me some more. I 'ad a wonderful time Sirius, t'ank you very much. I 'ope we can do eet again." She said with a smile,

"Definitely," he said, as their eyes met. She smiled shyly and started leaning towards him, he grinned back as their lips met for a passionate kiss. She put her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. His hands started running all over the back of her body as he responded enthusiastically.

Things were starting to really heat up when the front door swung open and Catherine and Sirius jumped apart.

"Hey, did you have a good time!" James asked happily, he knew what he had just interrupted. Sirius glared at him, "Yeah, and we were still having a good time, now sod off!" he said to James. Catherine giggled, "I'll leave you two alone, I'm tired." She said as she gave Sirius another soft kiss on the lips, "Good night". She walked back inside and upstairs to her room grinning the entire time. She sat at her desk and sent Lily an owl right away telling her about he night.

XXX

The remainder of August passed very quickly and before they knew it, it was August 31st and they were doing last minute packing for school the next day. Catherine was excited to be starting a new year, but was also nervous about seeing Severus again. Lily had told her how much he's changed over the summer. He had become good friends with her sister so Lily was seeing a lot of him. Catherine pretended she didn't care. Her and Sirius had become an item after their second date and she was very happy. She kept trying to get Lily and James together, but both were too shy to approach the other. Sirius and Lily were spending the night over so they could all go to school together the next morning.

In the middle of the night, Catherine wasn't able to sleep. Deciding to go see Sirius, she crept out of her room and into James' where Sirius was sleeping on a mattress on the floor, and crawled into bed next to him. Happy to see that he was already stripped down to his boxers, she crawled on top of him, pulled the blankets over them and started kissing him. After a few minutes of coaxing he was kissing her back.

"What the…" He started, but she interrupted that thought by sticking her tongue in his mouth. He responded immediately and so did his body.

"I'm in the mood to play." Catherine breathed in his ear. He grinned, "I can help you with that." He whispered to her as he lay her down and ran his hand down her body. She shivered and guided his hand where she wanted it. She wasn't in the mood for games tonight she just wanted pleasure. She bit her lip hard as he gave her what she wanted. She was forcing herself to stay quiet, since they weren't alone, but once he started, she was having a hard time. He stopped just as she was about to climax and she nearly kicked him. Grinning he crawled on top of her and rested in between her legs, his hard arousal right up against her.

"How far do you want to go tonight?" he whispered in her ear. She smiled as she pushed him off of her and pinned him down. Grinning at him, she crawled on top of him and slid him in nearly screaming out loud when she did. He bit his fist to stifle a moan as she did exactly what she wanted to do. She knew what she was doing and he was having a hard time staying focused.

"Cat, wait, stop." He said quietly. She leaned down and kissed him as he laid her down and crawled on top of her. He slid back inside and was kissing her as he was thrusting slowly. She was moaning quietly in his mouth as she slid her tongue in his mouth and rubbed his lazily. They continued kissing long after each had found their release.

"I should get back to bed before Mrs. Potter wakes up and catches me." She whispered smiling as she kissed him again.

"That was amazing Catherine." He said quietly. She grinned as she tip toed out of the room and back into hers where she slipped quietly into bed and fell right away into a deep sleep.

She was awoken what felt like two minutes later by Mrs. Potter yelling up the stairs. Her and Lily crawled groggily out of bed. Once they were both showered and dressed they made their way down into the kitchen for breakfast dragging their trunks down with them. Soon after, James and Sirius came down and sat at the table, Sirius smiled and winked at Catherine as James glared at them both. Catherine grinned guessing James had heard them last night. Mrs. Potter was also glaring at them, "I have never in my life, met a girl like you Catherine." She said angrily.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "and what precisely do you mean by zat?" she asked her.

"A girl doing the things you do. I waited until I was married."

"Zat's excellent for you Mrs. Potter, I chose not to. Eets my body, z'erefore eet ees my choice." She snapped at her.

"And what happens when you get pregnant before you're ready?" Mrs. Potter said snapping back.

"Do you 'onestly t'ink I am not taking d'ose precautions? Zat I do not know ze necessary charms to assure zat such a disaster doesn't 'appen? I'm not stupid Mrs. Potter." Catherine said raising her voice a bit.

"Okay, okay, just please stop." Mr. Potter said, "She's a big girl honey, she can make her own decisions." Mrs. Potter looked like she wanted to argue, but seemed to have thought better of it.

_A/N: Hope you liked it!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Catherine. JK Rowling owns everything else._

**Warning:** As usual my sexuality warnings.

**Chapter 13**

They all arrived at King's Cross station with ten minutes to spare. They said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Potter and jumped on the train. Mrs. Potter stopped Catherine and looked at her, "Just please be careful honey, I don't want anything to happen to you. You may think otherwise, but I do care for you honey, you're the daughter I never had." She said. Catherine was shocked at the tenderness in her voice. "I promise Mrs. Potter, I will be careful." She said as they hugged.

"You have a good year, I'm very proud of your marks by the way." She said with a smile. Catherine smiled back and jumped onto the train.

The ride to Hogwarts passed uneventful, Catherine didn't see Severus and she was happy for that small blessing. She was actually still quite wounded by what had happened. She won't admit it to anyone, but she still loved him. She cared for Sirius, a lot, and she may even love him, but a part of her heart still belonged to Severus, and she wondered if it always would. They arrived at the castle in the evening. It was already dark outside as Catherine, Lily, James and Sirius left the train together. Sirius took Catherine's hand and she gave his hand an affectionate squeeze as she took it. Smiling at her he leaned over and gave her a kiss before stepping into the carriage that would take them up to the castle.

Once at the castle they made their way into the Great Hall where they were surprised to see a lot of people were not there. Catherine stood in the doorway contemplating this while she waited for Sirius, who had run off to greet people. Tired of waiting she made her way towards the Gryffindor table, staring at the ceiling not paying attention where she was going. She snapped back to earth when she walked into something tall and hard.

"Oh, sorry, wasn't paying attention," she said. The person turned around and she saw that it was Severus. She gasped quietly. He had grown what looked like a foot over the summer and she saw some stubble on his face and he also looked like he had bulked up a bit over the summer. All in all, he looked pretty damn good!

"Hey Cat." He said quietly. His voice had also changed a bit. It had gotten deeper and velvety, and it was quite sexy! She thought to her herself.

"Hi." She said in a monotone.

"I…um…" he started, but was interrupted as Sirius came over and put his arms around Catherine and kissed her on the neck.

"There you are love, thought I lost you." He said with a grin, "All right, _Snivellus_?" he continued nastily.

Severus looked from Cat to Sirius and glared at Sirius as he turned and made his way to the Slytherin table. Catherine looked at Severus as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table with James, Lily and the rest of the gang.

"It's pretty empty," Lily said sounding a little worried. "You don't think that everyone has been…killed, do you?" Catherine shook her head,

"Zat ees not some'zing zat could be 'idden very easily. Not all of d'ose deaths. Plus eets mostly sevent' years anyways." She said. Lily took a look around.

"You're right, that's weird." She said, and then fell silent as Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening everyone, to our first years welcome and to everyone else, welcome back! I know I usually save my speech until after our feast, but I have something of grave importance I wish to discuss with you. As you may or may not have noticed, most of our seventh year students are gone. This is because, as you all know, there are dark times among us. Lord Voldemort and his followers are wreaking havoc everywhere. They are committing unheard of crimes and murders. The ministry has a short of trained Aurors. Therefore, those of our seventh year students who were deemed capable left school a year early to begin training as Aurors."

Several students looked around at eachother shocked and started murmuring to eachother, while others looked scared. Catherine caught Lily's eye and saw she was shocked. Dumbledore held up his hand for silence and everyone stopped talking at once.

"Now, the ministry is going to need more Aurors, Healers, Curse Breakers and such. This will pose a problem seeing as I have no more seventh years left, so I have therefore decided that some of sixth years will be skipping the year and begin a specialized training program, so that this coming June, they will be prepared to join the ministry. About three quarters of you were up to standards. I have sent letters home to the parents or guardians of the students I have chosen. I have heard back from almost everyone's parents, I am just waiting for a couple more responses and once I get them I shall be informing the students that I have chosen. The student has the right to refuse if they so wish. If not, I will be explaining to you the responsibilities you will have. That is all I have to say on that subject, I shall give you the notices once we are fed and watered. For now, tuck in!" and the plates in front of them magically appeared with food.

"So Cat, I guess you'll be leaving us." James said grinning at her as he helped himself to some chicken.

"What do you mean?" she asked filling her own plate with food.

"Well it's obvious you've been chosen to move up, your grades were brilliant and you've always been ahead of everyone else." He said.

"I am not going anywhere wit'out you guys." Catherine said defiantly.

"Oh yes you will! You need to fight you-know-who. He's after you Cat, it's important you learn this." Lily said as she swallowed her chicken.

"Well, I'm sure you guys will be going as well. You all did very good." Catherine said.

"Maybe," Sirius said with a smile on his face as he began eating.

Once everyone was fed and watered, Dumbledore gave his notices, and then he dismissed them. They made their way to the front of the hall slowly; chatting about who in their grade they think is going to be asked to skip.

_A/N: Hope you're still enjoying, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, your reviews mean a lot wether they are good or bad!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Catherine. JK Rowling owns everything else._

**Warning:** As usual my sexuality warnings.

**Chapter 14**

The next morning, the girls all showered, dressed and then made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They received their timetables and made their way to their first class. Lily, James, Cat and Sirius had all been cleared to do the same courses. They made their way down to the dungeons for double potions and saw that only there were only half a dozen others who had secured the _Exceeds Expectations_ grade. Severus was there and Cat noticed, happily, that none of his other dumb friends seemed to have made the grade. She gave him a small smile as she made her way into the class and sat with Sirius at the back. Just as she had sat down and took out her books, a small first year had run into the class. Professor Slughorn looked up at him,

"Can I help you young man?"

"Professor Slughorn, sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need Catherine Delacour and James Potter to come with me sir, and they need to bring their books and bags." He finished quickly, looking nervous.

"Very well, Ms. Delacour, Mr. Potter." Professor Slughorn said, nodding to each of them. Catherine caught Sirius' eye, who was grinning, as she gathered her things and made her way out of the classroom with James.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you two." The first years said. Catherine just nodded as she felt butterflies in her stomach. James grinned at her. They got to the office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Professor Dumbledore called out to them. They walked in and sat down on the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Now, I'm sure you have an idea why you have called in here. You have both been chosen to skip ahead and begin your advanced training. I received written permission from Mrs. Potter for the both of you this morning. Does this interest you?" The both nodded.

"Good, now, your courses are not going to be what the school courses usually are. You will have the normal courses you will usually take, but you also be trained in combat. You will learn how be skilled swordsman and archers. You will also learn the proper use of daggers. You will be taught defensive and offensive combat as well as magic. You will have regular classes five days a week and combat training in the evenings. You will still have the weekends to do your homework. This is going to be a lot of work, are you certain you are up to the challenge?"

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

"Excellent, I will need you to sign these papers, along side your mother and guardian. You will take these books and return to your common rooms. You will not be returning to your usual classes. Until I have received the rest of the signed permission papers, you will study these books very hard. They are straightforward so you will have no problem understanding them. Any questions?" he asked smiling as he handed them the papers to sign.

"If we no longer weesh to do eet…?" Catherine started

"You are under no further obligation. You will return to your sixth grade studies." Dumbledore said. Catherine nodded as she signed the papers. James signed his name and looked up at Dumbledore,

"Who else have you chosen sir?" he asked.

"I cannot tell you that Mr. Potter." Dumbledore replied with a smile, "Now off to your common room, study hard and have an excellent day." He said as they made their way out of the office. Once in the common room they put their bags down and fell into chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Can you believe it!" James said excitedly, jumping up and pulling Catherine up. "We've been chosen! I can't believe I've been chosen!" Catherine laughed out loud at his excitement.

"I know, eets incredible!" Catherine said just as excited as James.

James laughed out loud and lifted Catherine up into a hug. She laughed with him and hugged him back.

"Okay, put me down!" she said through her laughter, "Let's look at ze books." She said sitting back down and opening the books.

"I can't fucking believe this!" James continued. Catherine smiled as she was reading the book. She was surprised at the contents.

"Wow, zis ees some advanced stuff." She said. She tried a spell in it, but didn't succeed. "Eets not easy."

"Oh look at that Ms. Catherine can't do a spell." James said teasing her, as he attempted and got a small result.

"I already told you guys zat I am not amazing at magic, eets only because I study 'ard and I did eet already. Ze first time I did my O.W.L's I got ten, four were Outstanding, four were Exceeds Expectations and two were Acceptable. I'm not more brilliant zen you guys, and I really weesh you would stop saying I am." She said.

James grinned, "Ok, ok, didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't." she said with a smile.

Catherine suddenly jumped onto the seat next to James and hugged him again. He laughed and hugged her back,

"Are you really that excited?" he asked, pulling away and looking at her. She nodded as she looked into his eyes. He smiled at her noticing the twinkle in her eyes. He suddenly ran his hand through her hair and grasped unto the back of her head and started leaning towards her, pulling her towards him at the same time. She closed her eyes and parted her lips as she allowed herself to be pulled towards him. Suddenly they heard a huge bang and jumped apart as the portrait hole had opened hard and Sirius and Lily came through.

"So, let me guess, you guys have been chosen to join Dumbledore's special training camp." Sirius said, sitting down next to Catherine and putting his arm around her. She nodded and smiled uncomfortably and refused to meet anyone's eye. She could not believe what just happened, or almost happened. She was with Sirius, and Lily was her best friend. She never cheated on a boyfriend before (unless they deserved it) and she had never betrayed a friend like that. What was it about James that made her nearly betray two people she loved? She glanced at James and noticed him looking at her with a guilty look on his face as well.

"What's the matter with you two? You look like you ate a bucket of Doxy eggs."

Catherine and James both forced a smile on their faces, "Nothing." They both said at the same time, not sounding very convincing.

Sirius eyed them suspiciously,

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being lied to?" he asked. Catherine looked down, but didn't answer.

"Seriously, what's going on? What's wrong?" Sirius demanded as he stood up.

Catherine looked at James with tears in her eyes and he looked very uncomfortable. Sirius pointed his wand at James and before James could react, he yelled out,

"_Legilimens_!"

After a couple of seconds Sirius broke the spell and looked at James,

"How could you?" he asked, his hurt showing very clearly in his tone.

Lily was looking from Catherine, to James and to Sirius and back to Catherine.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"Maybe you should ask your _best friend_," he said emphasizing the words. Tears were falling down Catherine's face as she refused to meet anyone's eye. Sirius was looking at James with a look of absolute loathing.

"You're supposed to be my best friend, my brother." Sirius said his voice cracking a bit. James wouldn't meet his eye,

"I'm sorry." James said quietly. "Just caught up in the moment."

"Caught up in the moment!" Sirius yelled. "Caught in the fucking moment? And you're sorry? You're fucking sorry? You think that's enough? YOU NEARLY KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND!!! If I hadn't walked in when I did, you would of, then Merlin knows what would have happened after that." Sirius shouted at James as he was shaking with rage. Lily was looking at Catherine, but Cat wouldn't meet her eye.

"Is this true Cat?" she said quietly. Catherine put her face in her hands and nodded. Lily didn't say anything, but just stormed off towards the girl's dormitories. Catherine dared to look up at Sirius, but regretted it the second she did. He was looking at her with a very hurt look on his face. She couldn't stand to look at him, and she opted for her hands instead.

"And I have nothing to say to you Catherine, absolutely nothing at all. Just stay the fuck away from me. Oh, and Lily and I have also been chosen, I thought we could celebrate." He finished bitterly, before storming out of the common room. Catherine started sobbing on the couch. James went to sit next to her and try and comfort her.

"It's ok Cat. Everything will be all right. He's just angry he'll come around. He loves you." James said rubbing her back.

"What ze fuck just 'appened James? Why did we almost kiss? Eet was never supposed to 'appen again." She said looking at him.

He shrugged, "I have absolutely no explanation. I'm very fond of you, but I can't say that I have those kind of feelings for you, I think you're quite nice looking, but I could never be romantically involved with you. No offence." He said.

"None taken. And I quite agree wit' you. I t'ink we might kill eachother should we ever be romantically involved. We are bot' Aries, zey are not supposed to be involved." She sighed. "I'm going to bed." She continued getting up as James nodded. She said goodnight and disappeared into the dorm.

_A/N: Yes some silly drama! I thought it would be fun! Yes I decided to make Sirius know Legilimency. I know he doesn't, but this is an Alternate Universe fic!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Catherine. JK Rowling owns everything else._

**Warning:** As usual my sexuality warnings.

_A/N: This is where the crossover part of my fic begins, and the Mary Sue-ishness comes out more. I warned you in advance, so don't continue reading it if you don't like a Sue-ish character. _

**Chapter 15**

A couple of weeks past and neither Lily nor Sirius had spoken to Catherine and James, even though the four of them were all in Dumbledore's special training program. Cat couldn't see why Lily was still so pissed. She wasn't even with James yet. Granted she did have feelings for him, but they're not even together. Catherine had been contemplating this every day for the past couple of week, but kept deciding not to talk to Lily about it. She would continue to think on it and maybe try and talk to her in the morning. For the time being, Cat just wanted to sleep.

XXX

Late that night, Catherine awoke with a start. She felt a cool breeze and smelt the ocean. As she came to her senses she realised that she was lying in sand, and not in her bed. Standing up, she looked around and noticed she was on a beach in the dead of the night. She also heard the waves crashing and that cool breeze was in fact a pretty harsh wind. She looked down at her self and noticed that she wasn't in her pj's but in a long, black, sleeveless dress, her hair, she noticed, reached down to her lower back. This worried her, but also intrigued her. In the distance on some rocks she noticed a lone figure standing staring out into the ocean. After a couple of seconds of hesitation, Catherine decided to walk over to the person. The walk took a surprisingly short time, and as she was a couple of feet from the person, they turned around and faced her. Catherine gasped; it was a woman, but the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. Her hair was long and blond, and she was in the same dress as Catherine, but it was silver white and seemed to emit a glow. The woman smiled at her,

"Welcome Catherine." She said, her voice was gentle and sounded almost dream like.

"Umm, hello." Catherine replied.

"My name is Valerie, do you know why you are here Catherine?" the woman asked her. Catherine shook her head. Valerie smiled and motioned for Catherine to follow her as she started walking.

"I have been sent here by the Gods to tell you a story. They have been waiting for the right moment, and it has come." Valerie continued. Catherine smiled politely, but secretly thought the woman was a nutter.

"I'm not crazy, Catherine. Do you not believe in the Gods Catherine?"

"Well, umm, no, not really Valerie. Sorry." Catherine replied looking at her. Valerie smiled and took Catherine's arm,

"I will show you then."

Catherine suddenly felt herself being apparated, and a second later was in a huge white chamber. Catherine stared around in awe, it looked like the Hogwarts Great Hall, but it was three times the size. In the far end Catherine noticed a small meadow with a river and waterfall, and she even saw unicorns walking around.

"Whoa," was all Catherine managed.

"Welcome to my chambers Catherine, please take a seat, I would very much like to explain all this to you."

Valerie gestured to a seat at a table that Catherine could swear was not there a second ago. Catherine sat down and Valerie took the seat across from her.

"I hope this story explains a lot to you Catherine." Valerie said smiling at her. Catherine smiled back, still thinking the woman was mental, but also remembering this was most probably a dream.

"The story begins a thousand years ago. The Gods were sitting in their thrones arguing over souls. The God of war was, at the time, judging. Being short tempered already, he was growing tired of ushering souls to the after life. He thought he was better than that, so he demanded the job be given to someone else. The God of all Gods finally agreed, and so the job was passed to the Goddess of Love. Not long after, it was decided that she would no longer do this anymore. The Goddess of Love kept sending all the souls to heaven, whether they belonged there or not. She believed everyone could be rehabilitated. That we know is not true, and soon heaven was quickly becoming hell, so the God of all Gods assigned the job to the God of Earth. Now the God of Earth was also a very temperamental man. He was very rude to the souls and sometimes would send them to hell if he was in a bad mood. This, obviously, was not the right thing to do. The God of all Gods was growing wary as he kept passing the job to different Gods. Each God failed in the job, they were not being neutral, they allowed their emotions to show through. One day the Goddess of Magic went to the God of all Gods and suggested he create a neutral being that would do the judging. The God of all Gods was thrilled at this idea. He felt that his problems would be solved, and so the God of all Gods began creating his judges. After a short while, the God of all Gods summoned all of the Gods into his chambers to introduce them to his new judges. He had made three women, "We shall call them Valkirys!" he said excitedly to the other Gods. He introduced them as Charity, Ora and Valerie. The three women were three of the most beautiful woman any of the Gods had ever seen. Charity was in a dress of all black, with long black hair, Ora was in a dress of all white, with long, blond hair, and Valerie was in a dress of all silver, also with long blond hair. The Gods stared at the three women as they greeted everyone. The God of all Gods looked around happily at his Valkirys and his fellow Gods. He felt he had truly fixed the problem, and the God of all Gods soon found out he was right. The three women were even tempered when judging and always fair. All souls were sent where they should be sent and heaven was finally balanced." Valerie smiled at Catherine as she finished her story.

"What a sweet story, I never 'eard it. Eetz not a fairy tale I recognise, where is eet from Valerie? And what does eet 'ave to do with me?" Catherine asked her.

"It's no fairy tale Catherine, and it has everything to do with you. Haven't you ever wondered how you survived the killing curse, or why whenever you would get into a fistfight how you almost always won, no matter who your opponent was? Or wondered why you have such quick reflexes, and are so skilled with a sword? Oh yes, I know you've tried sword fighting! Didn't you ever wonder how this was possible?" Valerie asked her. Catherine looked at her,

"Well, I cannot deny I 'ave always wondered 'ow I survived the killing curse, but I figured everyt'ing else was because I was a witch. Wait, your not implying what I t'ink your implying, are you?" Catherine asked her.

Valerie's smile widened.

"Yes I am Catherine. You are a direct descendant of Lady Charity, the first ever Valkiry!" Valerie said excitedly. _This dream keeps getting weirder and weirder _Catherine thought to herself.

"And no this isn't a dream Catherine." Valerie said to her, reading her thoughts.

"Zen I'm on some serious drugs. Zis cannot be possible. 'Ow can I be a Valkiry? I am anyt'ing but even tempered. In fact, I 'ave a very bad temper, and if I was in a bad enough mood, zen I would send people to 'ell for a laugh." Catherine said defiantly.

"Would you really Catherine?" Valerie asked her. Catherine considered this for a moment,

"Ok, no, maybe I wouldn't, but still, eet doesn't make sense." Catherine said to Valerie, a slight plea in her voice. Valerie gave her a look and Catherine was slowly realising that it may be possible.

"Eet still doesn't explain 'ow I survived ze killing curse." Catherine pointed out.

"We are warriors, we are strong fighters. Not all wizard magic works on us. Killing curses do not work on Valkirys. We can be killed by weapons, but not magic. The killing Curse is one of the few, luckily, that does not harm us. It was something that the God of all Gods granted the Valkirys when they wanted to live among humans on middle earth. In return, we sacrificed our magic." Valerie said.

"But I can use magic!" Catherine said loudly. "I am a very good witch!"

"Yes, but if you didn't study and practice as hard as you do, would you still be as good?" Valerie asked her. The honest answer was no, but Catherine didn't want to admit it. She was for some reason believing Valerie, believing that this was real and not a dream.

"We are still magical, Catherine, we still have powers, but it's either very skilled in combat or very skilled in magic. We couldn't be highly skilled in both, although we are exceptionally powerful at spells concerning the dead." Catherine looked at her puzzled.

"Like summon, dismiss, raise and such. The dead are our allies, when we raise them though, they become more like zombies, but we also have control over ghosts and poltergeists and things like that." Valerie finished.

"So zat ees why Peeves listens to me!" Catherine said excitedly. The Hogwarts poltergeist never gave her a hard time and always did what she requested. Valerie smiled, happy that the young lady finally believed her.

"So what now?" Catherine asked.

"Well, your life will continue, you'll just end up being called away every so often, but this will not start for a few more years. Lady Charity has not decided to retire her post just yet. You also need to work hard on your combat training. And stay away from the one who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He knows about your abilities to work with the dead and may find it useful. He's also, of course, trying to figure out how you survived his killing curse, and finally, you will need to agree upon our terms." Valerie finished.

Catherine nodded, "What are ze terms?" she asked Valerie.

"Well it's simple, if you are summoned by us or the Gods, you need to come within a respectable time limit. If you are summoned to judge, you must come straight away, you will know the difference between the different summons. You will agree to always judge fairly. You mustn't ever punish anyone by sending him or her to hell. You will never, I repeat never, use your powers to harm for the fun of it. Although you may, obviously, protect yourself should the need arise. Do you agree Catherine?" Valerie finished. Catherine looked at Valerie as she thought about it, then slowly nodded,

"I agree."

"Excellent!" Valerie said, "Now turn around, I must give you the Valkirys mark. Do not worry, it is painless."

Catherine nodded and turned around. She felt a slight heat on her back, then nothing. Valerie turned her around and summoned a mirror so Catherine could see the mark. Catherine gasped. It was a big sword pointed upwards with a rose in full bloom twisted around it on one side, and a snake crawling down it in a spiral on the other side.

"It represents Heaven, Hell and Middle Earth. The snake is Hades' favourite creature, the God of all Gods is quite partial to roses and the God of Earth is an excellent swordsman." Valerie said with a smile. "Well, time to get you back to school my dear. I will be in touch, now close your eyes."

Catherine smiled and did as she was told, and fell into a deep sleep.

_A/N: Please let me know what you guys think of this cross over. And if you're wondering the Valkiry idea came from the Dungeons & Dragons RPG_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Catherine. JK Rowling owns everything else._

**Warning:** As usual my sexuality warnings. Sex scene in this chapter and coarse language.

_A/N: A quote from I don't remember where is in this chapter. It is in bold. It is not mine and I do not own it. _

**Chapter 16**

Catherine awoke early the next afternoon. The dorm was deserted and it was few minutes before Catherine realised that it was their day to go into Hogsmead. She sat up and stretched and looked out her window. She gasped as she squinted in the distance towards the lake. Valerie was standing there facing her dorm window, but she looked a little different. Catherine couldn't quite put her finger on the difference. Pushing the feeling of unease aside, she stood up and quickly ran across the room, noticing, at the same time, that her hair was still long and tied in two long plaits, and that she was still in the black dress. She pushed that wonder out of her mind as she continued running down the stairs of the girl's dorm and out of the deserted common room. She hadn't even bothered with shoes as she kept running. She passed James, who looked at her shocked and nearly ran over Filch as he was checking all the students leaving the castle. She passed Sirius and Lily who both gasped at her, but Cat ignored them as she kept running down the grounds towards the lake ignoring Filch's shouting. She kept her eyes on Valerie, who seemed to be standing in the middle of the lake. Catherine jumped right in and started swimming towards Val. She didn't seem to be getting closer and she suddenly felt herself get pulled under. She opened her eyes and saw the weirdest looking creatures pulling her under the water. They looked like possessed house-elves and they had small daggers, which they were using on her. She was trying to squirm away and tried a couple of times to cast the bubblehead charm, since she wasn't able to breath. She tried calling for Val in her head, but wasn't successful. The situation was getting desperate and Catherine needed to breath. She kicked at them, and tried to bite and punch them, but the more she struggled the worse she was feeling. She saw many memories pass in her head as she was starting to feel light headed. Just as she was about to pass out, she felt something fly by her and the creatures dropped her. She felt strong arms grab her and bring her back up to the surface were she gulped down fresh air. She was panting and trying to stay conscious, and wasn't even aware of who her saviour was. She was still light headed and weak, but she lifted her head up and saw Valerie in the distance with a nasty smirk on her face. This confused Catherine, but before she could ponder this further, she was pulled onto the grass on the side of lake. She looked up and saw Sirius and James dripping wet and turned to see Lily, also wet, with tears in her eyes.

"Are you fucking mental?" Sirius demanded loudly. She didn't answer; she laid her head back on the grass as the world started spinning and closed her eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Don't yell at her." Lily said softly. "Cat, what happened? You're all cut up. We should bring her to Madame Pomfrey." Lily said. Catherine was picked up by Sirius and noticed there was a large group of worried and curious looking people around the lake. James and Lily were almost running to keep up with Sirius, who was walking very fast and staring straight ahead, jaw set. Catherine knew that look. It was his I'm-terrified-but-won't-admit-it-cuz-I'll-look-like-a-pussy look. She smiled despite herself and closed her eyes again. She suddenly felt exhausted and was wondering why Val would order for her to be drowned. Had last night been a trick? A trap? But from whom? Did Voldemort have access to the heavens? Or was it just a made up story? Did she really visit the chambers of a Valkiry? If not, why hadn't Val killed her last night when they were alone? She could of thrown her into the crashing waves. That would have done the job. Catherine's head began to hurt again as all this went through her mind. She felt herself get lowered onto a bed and new she must be in the hospital wing.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" Madame Pomfrey said loudly as James and Sirius jumped out of her way. She started examining her and healing her cuts and gave her something to drink.

"Drink up, it'll make you feel better, I promise." Madame Pomfrey said as she eyed her waiting for her to drink the potion. Catherine shot it back and instantly felt better. The world stopped spinning, her head no longer hurt, and she was able to breath normally again.

"Good, now you'll stay here a couple of days. You need rest. I shall alert the Headmaster. None of you are to excite her. Understand?" she glared at Sirius, James and Lily, who all nodded. She walked out and shut the door behind her. Catherine immediately sat up and looked at the three people standing around her bed.

"What happened?" James asked.

"What happened to your hair?" Said Lily at the same time.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Sirius questioned at the same time as James and Lily. Catherine giggled and the other three smiled at eachother before turning back to Catherine.

"Sit, eets a long story." Catherine began as she props some pillows behind her.

"Ok, where to begin. I guess ze beginning ees a good place." Catherine said as proceeded to tell the story of her 'dream' last night. None of them interrupted her, and they made a great audience. They gasped in the right places and awed at the right times.

"So you thought you saw this Valerie person floating in the air, in the middle of the lake?" Lily asked. Catherine nodded. Lily pondered this, "Well, I guess it's possible, Valkirys are known to have a different brand of magic from what we do, but it still doesn't explain why she would try and kill you. They're not allowed." Lily finished. They all stared at her in surprise.

"So you've heard of them?" James asked her.

"Of course, they're mentioned in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"So where do you find zem?" Catherine asked.

"Well that's the stupid part, it's not mentioned, no one knows, so I don't see why they would of even mentioned them in the first place." She finished sounding a little insulted that a book would dare to not give her full information. Catherine smiled to herself and asked,

"So what else do you know about zem?"

"Well, your tattoo, or mark, is authentic. You're definitely a Valkiry. It's not a mark that any mortals could put on themselves. It still doesn't explain why she would try and kill you. A Valkiry is absolutely forbidden to cause harm unless defending herself."

"Zat ees what Val told me last night. Eet was part of my agreement. I 'ad to promise I wouldn't 'arm anyone for ze fun of it." Catherine said. The four of them sat in silence for a while all lost in thought. Suddenly Lily looked up. "Catherine, what length was her hair?"

Catherine thought for a couple of minutes, and then looked wide-eyed at Lily.

"Zat's what was different! 'Er 'air wasn't down to 'er be'ind, it stopped 'alfway down her back, and she wasn't in a dress like mine, she was in a short skirt and short top!" Catherine said excitedly.

"Valkirys have to keep their hair long while they are still active judgers. Long hair is a Valkiry trademark." Lily said.

"So it couldn't have been Val, but 'ow can I get in touch with 'er?" Catherine thought out loud. Just as the thought passed through her lips, there was a loud crack and three beautiful women were standing there, one with long, black hair, and long black dress exactly like Cat's, one with long blond hair and a long white dress, and the third also with long blond hair and a long silver dress.

"Catherine." Valerie spoke. "I am so sorry, Catherine, I forgot to warn you." Lily moved aside so Valerie could sit next to Catherine. Charity and Ora sat at the edge of the bed. Sirius and James were staring at them, mouths gaping, at a loss for words.

"Forgot to warn me about what Val?" Catherine asked her.

"The simple laws of physics." Valerie finished. Catherine looked at her puzzled.

"For every action…" Val started,

"There's an equal and opposite reaction…" Catherine finished. Val nodded.

"So are you telling me zat Hades created t'ree of 'is own Valkirys?" Cat asked.

"Oh no, we can't be recreated, and Hades isn't allowed interfering. There are just three girls that are everything we're not." Charity answered for Valerie. Catherine still looked a little confused.

"So they're the reaction?" she asked. They nodded.

"They had been locked away by Hades, who was ordered to hold them, but they somehow got away." Ora said. Catherine nodded.

"But why would they come to Hogwarts? And how do we know Hades didn't set them free?" she asked.

"Because they could ruin him. They want to be Valkirys, they want to judge, but as long as we're around and we're producing heiresses, they cannot become Valkirys. They need to kill our descendants who have the Valkiry ability to be able to take over. By eliminating you, there is no chance you will produce a descendant, so that would be one down, two to go. We also believe that the one who calls himself Lord Voldemort has something to do with it." Valerie answered.

"Voldemort? But 'ow? Z'ere are two more?" Catherine asked ignoring the wincing from James, Sirius and Lily.

"Yes there are two more, I have a descendant and so does Ora, you will find eachother in time. As for Voldemort, he has terrible allies. The man fears the dead, but has no problem using them to do his bidding. Promising them great things. He must have somehow convinced the guard to set free the women. We're not sure the details, but we're pretty certain he helped. But do not worry, they do not know about all of our abilities, so he does not know how you survived his curse." Continued Valerie.

"But zat ees not a good t'ing! He'll still be after me!" Catherine said loudly.

"Oh yes, but as long as you're at Hogwarts, I do not believe he'll be able to catch you." Charity said.

"Ok, so what do we do about ze t'ree crazy chicks?" Catherine asked.

"Oh nothing, they have already been dealt with. They're locked up again, but this time with the God of War, and Aries has a bad temper and doesn't like to be pestered. But the point is they have already given Lord what's-his-name a lot of information concerning you and Valkirys, so he's going to want you more than ever." Charity said.

"Let me guess, I need to be careful and stay out of trouble, right?" Catherine said sarcastically. Ora smiled in a very motherly way, "Yes, dear, you'll need to be careful and stay out of trouble."

Catherine sighed, "Very well. But one last t'ing, what if I 'ad chosen not to 'ave any children?"

"You will produce a daughter Catherine, we all do. That's just how it is." Catherine met Sirius' eye and blushed crimson, while he just grinned.

"Good. Now that that is all clear, we must be leaving. I won't tell you again to be careful. You three," Valerie turned to Lily, James and Sirius, "Keep close to her." They nodded, and each Valkiry gave Catherine a hug and apparated out of the hospital wing.

Catherine laid back and looked at the other three. Before she could say anything, Sirius turned to James and Lily and said; "Could you two disappear for few minutes, I want to talk to Cat."

They nodded and walked outside the door. Sirius drew the curtains around Cat's bed, and then sat on the bed at her feet. He was playing with something in the pocket of his robe. She sat up again and looked at him nervously, not knowing what to say, she wanted to ask what was in his pocket, but decided to let him speak first. This was the first time they had been alone together since that night, and she was feeling terrified. He was staring at her with an unreadable look on his face.

"I love you." He finally began. She looked at him surprised. "I was heartbroken that night when I saw you two, and I felt betrayed. You would have kissed him and him you had Lily and I not walked in when we did. I didn't know how to react. No one has ever done that to me." He said. She looked down as tears filled her eyes.

"But, I love you, and the past couple of weeks without you have been torture. I realised how important you are to me and how complete my life is with you. I feel like I can't live without you, and this is so new to me, it's scary. And to think that I just nearly lost you, it's made me realise life is too short. We don't know how long we have together, and we need to make the most of what we have. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Cat, I want to grow old with you, but it's hard to have a relationship with no trust. But, I'm willing to give it another go, are you?" he asked, taking her hand and looking at her. Tears were falling silently down her face and she nodded after a couple of seconds of contemplating this. What he was saying to her was starting to sink in.

"You really want to be wit' me forever?" She asked, not quite believing him. They were sixteen, how could he possibly make that decision?

"Yes, absolutely. I would propose right now if I thought for a second you would say yes." He said smiling. She smiled back, finally believing him, she saw in his eyes he meant it. "What makes you t'ink I wouldn't?" she asked.

"Well…I…uh…would you?" he stammered. She smiled at him, and leaned forward to kiss him. She pulled him with her as she lay back down on the bed still kissing him. He was kissing her back passionately one hand holding himself up and the other in her hair.

"Is that a yes?" he asked when they finally broke apart. Cat smiled and shrugged. "What's in your pocket?" she asked. He grinned as he pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to her. She grinned as she took it with a shaking hand. She opened it carefully and it revealed a gorgeous white-gold diamond ring. "Sirius, my gods, Sirius, this is beautiful." She said breathlessly, "How?…Why?…But…" she continued, but wasn't able to form a proper sentence. He laughed at her inability to form a sentence. He took the ring out and put it on her ring finger and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sirius, I can't accept zis…"

"Why not?" he looked a little upset.

"Eet must 'ave cost a fortune. I can't allow you to spend zat much money on me." She said.

He grinned, "Don't worry about it. You're worth it. Just promise you'll be with me forever." He asked. She kissed him,

"Forever and ever." She said through kisses.

"And that you'll marry me." He said quickly through their kisses, a grin on his face. She pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Are you sure zat you are willing to make zis commitment to me?" she asked.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't Kitty-Kat, I was hoping you would have realised that." He said honestly. The use of his special nickname for her made her grin.

"I'm just paranoid, zat ees all. Eet seems too perfect, like what ees going to happen to make me miserable." She said.

"Maybe you should let that go, and live in the moment. Forget about the future and forget about the past. **The past is a memory, the future is a fantasy, the present; is where we truly live.**" He said.

"Wow! Zat ees so poetic!" she said with a giggle. He looked a little sheepish. He gave her another kiss as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much." He said caressing her cheek.

"I love you too Sirius." She said, and she truly meant it. "I would be honoured to spend ze rest of my life wit' you, and to be your wife." She said with a smile and another kiss, as fresh tears formed in her eyes, but they were happy tears. He grinned as they continued kissing.

"You know Madame Pomfrey could come back any second." Cat said.

Sirius grinned an evil grin, "I know." He said as he crawled on top of her and started rubbing against her. She moaned, "Oh, you're so evil." She whispered as she arched her back. They were moaning quietly as they continued teasing eachother. The thrill of being caught was turning them on. Catherine pushed Sirius to the side and started undoing his pants,

"We could get expelled if we're caught, you know that right?" he said. She nodded and grinned as she continued undoing his pants.

"Eets been over a week since we've played, I can't go zat long baby." She whispered breathlessly. He grinned, "I have an idea, lie on your side, with your back to me." She obliged, he pulled her dress up, over her hips, pulled her leg over his side and slid right into her and let out a moan. She moaned loudly as he started thrusting. He was kissing her neck and caressing her as he continued thrusting harder. She was trying to stop herself from screaming, but moans kept escaping from her lips. Once they both had found their release, Sirius cleaned up and laid down next to Cat, where they were both panting.

"Zat was incredible. I 'ave never done eet like zat before." She said quietly giving him a kiss.

"I have many more up my sleeve." He grinned as he kissed her back.

Just then the hospital wing door banged open and Sirius jumped up and opened the curtains.

"What is going on here!?" Madame Pomfrey said loudly.

"Uh, nothing Madame, we were just talking." Sirius said to the matron.

"Please Poppy, don't yell at the poor girl, she's had a trying day." Cat was shocked to hear Dumbledore's voice. The curtains around her bed were pulled open and Cat saw Dumbledore standing there with Madame Pomfrey, and James and Lily, who Cat noticed looked rather happy.

"How are you feeling Miss Delacour?" Dumbledore asked.

"I feel fine professor, just a little tired." Catherine was sure she looked guilty.

"Well you get your rest Miss Delacour. Poppy, her friends may stay with her." Dumbledore finished giving her a suspicious look before walking out of the room. The Matron grumbled as she walked into her office.

"What are you guys so happy about?" Cat asked James and Lily.

"Oh nothing." Lily said smiling.

James grinned and took her hand, "Yeah, it's nothing." He said as he put his arms around her and pulled her close. They're lips met for a kiss and Sirius and Cat burst out laughing.

"It's about fucking time Prongs!" Sirius said clapping James on the back when him and Lily pulled away. James shrugged as Lily sat beside Catherine and blushed. Cat laughed at her and gave her a hug.

"I am so sorry Lily." She said.

Lily hugged her back, "It's ok Cat. It's not worth throwing away our sisterhood!" The two girls started laughing. Lily gasped when she noticed the ring on Cat's finger.

"Oh gods Cat, is this what I think it is?" Lily squealed,

"Nice one Padfoot." James said.

Cat bit her lip and grinned shyly at Sirius who winked at her. She started laughing,

"So when's the wedding?" Lily asked. Cat looked at Sirius, who shrugged,

"We didn't really get around to talking about it, we, ah, got distracted." He said carefully. Cat turned red as they all burst out laughing. Just then Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and gave them all crap for making too much noise. Despite many protests of feeling fine, Madame Pomfrey gave Catherine a sleeping draught, which knocked her out almost instantly.

_A/N: And this all I have written for now. I am working on the next chapters. Hopefully I will have them done soon! I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
